Traffic
by Kuroi-Hoshi13
Summary: À 17 ans, Edward Elric vit une vie des plus paisibles. Tête dirigeante de son atelier, fiancé d'une petite bourgeoise en devenir, que pourrait-il arriver? Une banale rencontre et des hommes qui exercent la pire profession; le trafic humain./Alt.U. Yaoi.
1. Chapiter Un

_Bonjour à tous, je préfère intervenir tout de suite pour vous avertir; cette fic risque d'en choquer plus d'un, il s'agit d'un Alternative Universe ou j'ai dénaturé certains personnages alors ne soyez pas surpris. Il n'y aura pas de romance, c'est du Traffic alors avis à ceux qui seraient trop sensibles, ce qui suit n'est pas pour vous. Sur ce, Bonne Lecture._

**Traffic**

**Chapitre un**

Râté. Edward regarda avec découragement l'énorme encave qui s'était formé en plein milieu de la pièce de métal qu'il avait si patiemment installé sur le socle de son four principal. Rageur, le jeune homme lança la pièce qui alla choir parmi les autres avec un boucan d'enfer. Que se passait-il donc pour qu'il soit distrait au point de ne plus être capable de réaliser la première étape du travail d'une pièce de métal. Orfèvre depuis près de deux ans, forgeron comme il se plaisait à s'appeler puisque son travail ne regroupait pas seulement les métaux rare mais aussi les simples alliages et l'acier, il semblait incapable, depuis ce matin-là, d'effectuer la tâche la plus simple qui soit. Bien que le matériel ne lui manquait qu'en de très rares occasions, puisque la mine qui se trouvait moins d'une heure de sa demeure lui fournissait tout ce dont il avait besoin, Edward Elric était un jeune homme équitable qui détestait gaspiller au détriment des autres. Résolu à commencer cette commande qui lui donnait tant de mal, Edward recommença les étapes une à une, choisir une plaque moyenne, la chauffer dans le brasier, tous ses gestes se faisaient de façon tellement automatique qu'il se surprit à se demander pourquoi une machine ne l'avait pas déjà remplacé, comme dans les grandes villes ou plus personne ne travaillait le métal à l'ancienne. Il était prêt, le marteau en l'air, sa pièce parfaitement centré au milieu du socle, cette fois, c'était la bonne.

'' Edward?''

Râté. Un cri s'échappa de la gorge du jeune homme qui renonça à faire quoi que ce soit de productif de sa matinée. Se retournant lentement vers la personne qui s'était silencieusement introduit dans son antre, Edward regretta aussitôt son excès de colère. Une belle jeune femme le regardait, une légère moue venant froisser ses lèvres pleines alors qu'elle s'approchait prudemment du four centrale.

'' Est-ce que tout va bien, s'enquit-elle à nouveau alors que les effets de la chaleurs se distinguait déjà sur la fine peau de son visage.

- Pour le mieux, mentit habillement le jeune homme avant que son regard ne se crispe. Ne restez pas près du four, vous n'êtes pas habituée à pareille chaleur et je m'en voudrais d'être la cause de votre inconfort, débita-t-il rapidement avant de gentiment lui prendre la main pour l'amener à l'extérieur de la forge, au grand air.''

Une douce brise souffla la moiteur qui s'était accumulée depuis des heures sur la peau d'Edward et il se sentit alors libre de respirer à plein poumons. Le village sembla enfin s'éveiller comme après des jours entiers d'inactivités et, alors qu'une délicieuse odeur de pain frais réveillait les gargouillis de son estomac vide, le jeune forgeron s'autorisa une pause, serrant délicatement les doigts qui étaient restés dans sa main. La demoiselle le regarda, une indéchiffrable expression dans les yeux qui s'estompa après une fraction de seconde, elle lui sourit et se dirigea lentement vers sa demeure. L'air pure lui fit le plus grand bien et même si Edward se doutait que sa bien-aimée n'était pas si pleine de santé qu'elle s'entêtait à le lui faire croire, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la chance qu'il avait eut de la trouver sur son chemin.

Winry, telle était son prénom, était l'unique fille du riche, et non moins célèbre, propriétaire de la mine du village. Bourgeoise en devenir, elle se devait d'être à l'écoute de son destin puisque son richissime père avait eut pour idée de la nommer seule héritière de sa fortune. Par ce fait même, la jeune femme avait eut plus d'un prétendant qui, malheureusement pour la famille, n'en voulait qu'à son argent. Elle avait alors rencontré Edward Elric. En commission pour son père qui n'avait désespérement pas le temps de s'occuper de la penture de sa porte que l'on venait de défoncer, espoir futile d'un cambrioleur qui s'était fait rapidement attraper, elle était allée voir la seule personne susceptible de l'aider; le forgeron. Par malheur, ce jour-là, le pauvre homme était alité et ce fut son apprenti mais non moins compétent qui lui répondit. S'en suivit de longs échanges, sous le regard approbateur de leur tuteurs respectifs et, à la mort du forgeron, le vœu d'un avenir commun fut accepté. Edward s'était rapidement épris de la jeune femme même si, en son for intérieur, le respect semblait l'emporter sur le véritable amour.

Il en était là dans ces questionnements lorsque la jeune femme en question lui adressa enfin la parole, à l'abris entre les murs de sa maison, assise sur son tabouret près de l'antre du foyer.

'' Edward, il semble que nous ayons un couvert de plus pour le repas du soir, annonça-t-elle alors de sa petite voix. Alphonse, votre bien-aimé frère, m'a fait part de son désir à se joindre à nous ce soir, termina-t-elle, l'étincelle soudainement revenu au regard. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Comment le pourrais-je si cela vous fait plaisir, répondit Edward, un agacement particulier dans la voix.''

Son frère, toujours son frère! Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement s'abstenir de s'immiscer ainsi dans sa vie privée. Conscient que Winry le dévisageait avec inquiétude, il se ressaisit, il lui servit son plus beau sourire avant de s'éclipser à nouveau dans sa forge. Là au moins, personne ne viendrait le déranger, su moins, l'espérait-il. D'ordinaire plutôt patient et compatissant, le jeune ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qui se passait. Depuis quelque temps, Alphonse était partout; quand il ne les rejoignait pas _par pur hasard_ au bord de la rivière pour un pique-nique, il trouvait le moyen de se faire inviter à leur table. Cette fois, s'en était trop, il parlerait à son frère le soir venu. D'ici là, le travail l'occuperait assez longtemps pour qu'il ne remarque pas que le moment fatidique avançait à grand pas.

Le soleil avait commencé sa lente descente depuis plusieurs heures quand Edward reposa enfin sa lime à métaux. Il avait fini. Il y était enfin parvenu! Posant délicatement la pièce finale au centre de son établi, le jeune homme soupira d'aise; rien de telle qu'une bonne journée de travail pour vous remettre les idées en place et apaiser vos esprits tourmentés. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte qu'il avait jalousement laissé fermée. Certain qu'il s'agissait de Winry qui était venue l'avertir de l'arrivée de son frère, Edward se dirigea vers la porte, son chef-d'œuvre en main avec l'intention de lui montrer quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, emportant avec elle une partie de l'assemblage qu'il tenait en main.

'' Ni-san, je suis là, cria à tue-tête une tête blonde avant de soudainement se figer pour réaliser toute l'ampleur de la situation dans lequel il se trouvait.''

Un regard noir lui intima de se taire alors qu'Edward refermait rageusement la porte derrière eux, poussant son frère à avancer en direction de la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, même l'innocence du regard de Winry et les milles excuses de son frère ne parvinrent pas à calmer la terrible colère de l'aîné et le volcan éclata.

'' Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'est pas resté chez toi, cria Edward. Pour une fois, Al, juste pour faire changement, tu n'aurais pas pu resté bien sagement chez toi, demanda-t-il, mais la question avait plutôt été hurlée à la face du concerné.

- Edward je t'en pris, tenta Winry avant de se faire couper par un vif geste de la main.

- Non je crois qu'il sait parfaitement de quoi je parles. Toujours à traîner dans les parages. Si tu n'étais pas mon frère on jurerait que tu en veux à Winry. Toujours si aimable mais tellement collant! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'immiscer dans ma vie n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi? Tu es jaloux peut-être? Pourtant, à ma connaissance ce ne sont pas les bonnes compagnies qui te manque, je me trompe? Mais peut-être que tu n'es tout simplement pas assez mûre pour vivre seul et ça te ronge alors tu t'es dis, tiens pourquoi aller embêter mon grand frère qui a bien réussit lui…

- Edward c'est assez, intervint Winry avec fermeté ce qui était d'autant plus surprenant venant d'une femme si docile. Alphonse, reprit-elle plus doucement en se tournant vers le concerné, je suis vraiment…

- Ce n'est rien, la coupa-t-il, un éclat cristallin perlant au coin de ses paupières, je ne crois pas être le bienvenue ici, continua-t-il en évitant à tout prix le regard accusateur de son aîné. J'en ai assez entendu…''

Sans plus de cérémonie, la cadet des frères Elric s'en retourna, refermant paisiblement la porte derrière lui alors qu'une terrible douleur envahissait sa poitrine à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de la demeure du couple. Quelle mouche avait donc piqué Edward lui qui était si patient, voire même, doux à l'égard de son frère, ce dernier avait du faire quelque chose de terrible pour mériter pareille colère. Bien sur, il avait brisé l'objet sur lequel Edward avait apparemment travaillé toute la matinée mais il ne l'avait pas fait exprès! Plus Alphonse réfléchissait, plus l'évidence lui semblait…évidente; Edward avait ruminé au fond de lui certaines choses qu'il n'avait pas dites à son frère et cette journée avait été désigné pour qu'il lui colle tout dessus. Déçu, mais surtout attristé par l'attitude non diplomatique de son frère, Alphonse s'enfonça davantage sur la route qui menait au bord du village.

De retour à la table de la cuisine, Edward prit siège en silence alors que Winry, résignée à conserver ce pesant silence, lui servait son plat; ragoût de bœuf et pomme de terre du jardin. Conscient qu'il aurait normalement dû dévorer ce repas qui figurait en tête de liste de ceux qu'il appréciait particulièrement, Edward se contenta de saisir son ustensile en jouant distraitement avec les cubes de bœuf alors que son esprit voguait vers un temps passé.

_L'orage faisait rage depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'une petite silhouette entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Une seule personne pouvait ainsi s'introduire dans son antre sans qu'il ne s'en inquiète et c'était justement de cette personne qu'il avait besoin. Repoussant les couvertures pour laisser plus de place à son visiteur nocturne, Edward ferma paisiblement les yeux en attendant que son frère vienne s'installer. Le matelas pencha légèrement et une douce chaleur vint se blottir dans les bras de plus vieux alors que, quelques instants plus tard, il refermait sa poigne pour profiter pleinement du contact de leur deux corps. Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement mais l'orage ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer et Alphonse, déjà énervé par les événements de la soirée, ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil._

'' _Tu crois qu'elle est bien maintenant, demanda une toute petite voix._

_- Oui, Al, je crois qu'elle est bien, répondit Edward en ouvrant les yeux, un tiraillement au fond du coeur._

_- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait…_

_- Chut, le coupa Edward. Tu dois dormir maintenant, continua-t-il autant pour ce convaincre, lui, que son frère. N'en parlons plus tu veux?_

_- Oui mais…elle ne viendra plus nous dire bonne nuit, sanglota Alphonse alors que le cœur de son frère se serrait davantage._

_- Alphonse, écoute-moi. Maman ne reviendra pas et LUI nous plus. S'il s'approche de toi…, Edward ne continua pas tellement il avait peur de dire des bêtises; pouvait-il à ce point détester le seul parent qu'il lui restait, définitivement, oui. Al, reprit-il d'une voix qu'il voulut apaisante, je suis là moi et jamais, tu entend, jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un nous séparer. Nous resterons toujours ensembles quoi qu'il arrive._

_- Oh Ni-san, tu le promet, demanda soudain Al qui se sentait plus en sécurité._

_- Oui, je te le promet.''_

Edward regarda son assiette toujours pleine et eut un haut-le-cœur. Il l'avait fait, la seule chose qu'il s'était juré de ne pas faire, il l'avait faite. Il avait repousser son petit frère comme s'il avait été indigne de son sang. Lui qui n'avait jamais rien demander dans la vie que de pouvoir vivre en paix avec son frère pour qui il avait une admiration sans borne, le voilà violemment repousser et pourquoi? Pour une simple crise de jalousie? Pour prouver que, contrairement à son frère, il s'était donné des buts dans la vie, buts qu'il atteignait seulement pour oublier à quel point il se sentait seul et désemparé! Le jeune homme releva vivement la tête, Winry avait quitté la table depuis longtemps et l'observait à la dérobé alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire la vaisselle.

'' Tu as été très dur Edward, dit-elle sans reproches mais surtout pour lui faire comprendre l'étendu des dégâts.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il alors que, tout d'un coup, il lui sembla qu'il se soit déjà passé des heures depuis sa dispute mais aucune nouvelle n'était venu le réconforter dans son énervement. J'ai mal agi, reconnut Edward en baissant la tête, penaud. Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que j'ai, sur le coup…

- Il doit bien le savoir, le réconforta Winry. Ton frère t'aime beaucoup Edward et il ne demandait…

- …qu'à passer un peu de temps avec moi, compléta-t-il, comprenant soudain ce qu'avait pu penser son frère. Je vais le chercher, décida-t-il soudain en se levant de sa chaise.

- Mais tu n'as rien mangé, lui rappela sa femme.

- Tant pis, nous mangerons ailleurs, ne nous attend pas, lança-t-il, s'attendant certainement à passer le reste de la soirée à écouter son frère se vider le cœur.''

Il ne prit rien avec lui, seules quelques pièces lui suffiraient. S'engageant sur la route qui menait au centre du village, ou Alphonse aimait parfois aller se détendre en bonnes compagnies, Edward réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire pour expliquer la façon ignoble avec laquelle il l'avait traité.

Le trajet fut plus long que prévu et il atteignit la première taverne lorsque plus aucune lumière solaire ne fut visible; il était déjà très tard, cependant, ne doutant pas qu'il retrouverait rapidement son frère, le jeune homme ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il entra, se dirigeant droit vers le tenancier qui ne manqua pas de le saluer vivement, la semaine d'avant, il l'avait aidé à réparer une fuite dans les conduits de sa distillerie et le propriétaire l'avait grassement remercié avec un nombre impressionnant de…chopes de bière. Même si la plupart des jeunes gens qui fréquentaient des endroits tel que celui-ci était en-dessous de l'âge requis pour pouvoir consommer pareilles boissons, dans les petits villages comme celui-ci, personne ne s'en préoccupait dans la mesure ou l'ordre régnait.

'' Je n'ai pas vu ton frère, répondit finalement l'homme à la question d'Edward, mais tu resteras bien boire un verre, demanda-t-il, espérant de s'attirer un client de plus.

- Non, je suis désolé, mais je dois à tout prix le retrouver, insista le jeune blond.

- Bonne chance alors. Il ne devrait pas être bien loin. Essaie chez Tina, il y va parfois.''

Edward le remercia et prit le chemin de La Chope aux Délices, légèrement surpris que son frère puisse fréquenter pareil endroit. Tina, bien que très aimable, avait un goût particulièrement prononcé pour ces vices, d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas nommé sa taverne ainsi sans raison. On trouvait de tout chez Tina, des plantes et des animaux exotiques qui débarquaient directement des marchands marins mais aussi toutes sortes de fréquentations et de compagnies. Pressant le pas, il se dit qu'il aurait, cette fois, peut-être un peu plus de chance qu'à l'habitude. Il repéra enfin l'entrée, dissimulée derrière un muret à moitié démolie, et avança vers la porte tout en dissimulant de son mieux le mal aise qui le pris soudain. Nonchalamment appuyé contre le muret, un homme, longue chevelure lâche et noir jaie ne le quittait pas des yeux. Le jeune forgeron détourna le regard et entra.

Il répéta la même question aux différents clients avant de doucement se laisser tomber sur un tabouret, au bar.

'' T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette p'tit gars, l'interpella alors la dame derrière le contoir qu'il reconnu immédiatement comme étant la propriétaire de l'endroit.

- Je cherche mon frère, tenta-t-il à nouveau. Il n'est pas bien grand, blond avec…

- …une véritable bouille d'ange, compléta-t-elle. Oui il est passé, il y a moins d'une heure et il n'est pas près de revenir.

- Que voulez-vous dire, demanda Edward soudain inquiet.

- Il est pas reparti seul et j'crois bien qu'il en aura pour la nuit si tu vois s'que j'veux dire, ricana-t-elle.''

Edward soupira, décidément, son frère était plein de surprises. Bien sur, il n'était pas rare de le voir plus ou moins bien accompagné par de belles et jeune demoiselles mais jamais encore son frère n'aurait crut qu'il soit capable de telles ressources. Au moins, il savait ou il était, ou du moins, à peu près. Il n'avait aucun raison de s'inquiéter davantage, dès le lendemain, il irait le trouver chez lui, ou l'attendre, et ils parleraient gentiment de leurs agissements de la veille. Décidé à s'aider un peu afin de trouver le sommeil, Edward commanda un verre et se mit à lentement le siroter.

Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'un fond dans la chope d'Edward lorsque quelqu'un vint prendre place à ses côtés.

'' Un autre verre pour le jeune homme s'il vous plaît, demanda le nouveau venu.

- Mais…, Edward se retourna et croisa deux pépites d'or qui l'observait avec envie, on se connaît?

- Non, répondit franchement l'homme aux long cheveux noirs, mais la nuit est belle et la taverne d'autant plus intéressante depuis que tu y es, répondit-il, ne manquant pas de remarquer une certaine rougeur sur le visage du jeune homme en lui tendant un deuxième verre.

- C'est gentil mais, je ne crois pas être capable d'avaler une gorgée de plus.

- Oh, fit l'homme en renversant un peu de bière sur le pantalon d'Edward.

- Ah euh…ce n'est pas grave, tenta-t-il alors que Tina était déjà sur lui pour éponger les dégâts.''

Alors que tous les regards étaient tournés ailleurs, l'homme à la chevelure sombre, déposa subtilement le contenu d'un cachet dans la chope du blondinet. Lorsque celui-ci revint des toilettes après avoir tenté de sécher son vêtement, l'homme le regarda piteusement, feignant d'être désolé de sa maladresse et, afin de lui prouver qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, Edward leva son verre et but. La soirée reprit son cours et, après avoir englouti plus de la moitié de sa deuxième chope, le blond commença à se sentir divaguer. Il avait pris une table avec l'homme qu'il avait rencontré et, alors que celui-ci lui parlait de tout et de rien, une grande chaleur l'envahit. Sa tête se mit à tourner et les images devant ces yeux se mirent à bouger d'elles-mêmes. Il sentit deux mains l'aider à se mettre debout et au loin, il entendit une voix une peu ricanante avant que tout ne devienne noir.

'' J'crois qu'on vient de perdre un matelot, lança Kimbley assez fort pour que les personnes à proximité puisse l'entendre. Je vais le ramener chez lui, renchérit-il, surtout à l'intention de la tenancière à qui il paya généreusement toutes les consommations de la soirée.

- Pauvre petit, fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant de se préoccuper d'un autre client.''

L'homme qui, lui, n'avait but que quelques gorgées de bière, n'eut aucun mal à se repérer et, bras dessus, bras dessous, entraîna le jeune inconscient vers la sortie avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions…

_Voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, je me met sans plus attendre à l'écriture du 2__e__ chapitre alors vous devriez avoir une suite bientôt et surtout, ne vous gênés pas pour commenter^^_


	2. Chapiter Deux

**Traffic**

**Chapitre Deux**

_Voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre. Vous excuserez le temps infiniment long que j'ai pris à publier ce chapitre mais avec une tête comme la mienne, c'est bien difficile de s'arrêter à une seuls histoire alors j'ai travaillé sur autre chose pour soudainement me rappeler que cette fic était loin d'être terminée^^ Je vous laisse le plaisir de la découvrir et vous encourage à poster des reviews qui font toujours plaisir à lire^^_

La voiture roulait lentement, inutile de s'affoler par une nuit aussi calme que le passager clandestin qui se trouvait sur la banquette arrière… Un jeune garçon blond au visage paisible, malgré les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient son front et la forte odeur d'alcool qui émanait de son haleine, s'était retrouvé incapable de quitter la taverne dans laquelle il était entré quelques heures plus tôt. L'homme qui prenait maintenant siège à la droite du conducteur lui avait tout bonnement proposé de le raccompagner jusqu'à chez lui, non sans s'être préalablement assurée de sa parfaite coopération, et ils s'étaient maintenant engagés sur la route qui menait à la grande ville.

**'' J'espère pour toi qu'il restera tranquille jusqu'à la fin du voyage, lâcha soudainement le conducteur, un homme aux cheveux court coiffé comme l'aurait fait un porc-épic.**

**- Pas de soucis à te faire, Greed, il a tout bu et j'ai mis la double dose, se contenta de répondre son compagnon avec un petit sourire.**

**- Fais gaffe, si t'as touché la marchandise et qu'Il le sait…**

**- Quoi, s'indigna Kimbley, touché cet avorton…Pff!**

**- Entre toi et moi, reprit Greed d'une voix suave en regardant par le rétroviseur l'objet de leur discussion, il est pas mal du tout. Un peu jeune soit mais quand même…**

**- Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur ceux qui fréquentent cet endroit alors ne te fais pas d'illusion, il ne doit pas être aussi blanc qu'il en a l'air, conclut le passager.**

**- N'empêche…il y a longtemps…**

**- …que tu n'as pas été satisfait, compléta Kimbley, une lueur dans les yeux. Je me suis absenté trop longtemps peut-être?**

**- …**

**- Tu ne serais pas en train de me dire que…, commença-t-il en remontant sa main le long de la cuisse du chauffeur.**

**- Kimbley t'es malade ou quoi? Je conduis.**

**- Et alors, ça n'empêchait rien, avant, répondit innocemment son compagnon avant de déboutonner son jeans, passant sa main sous le vêtement.''**

Greed sentit soudain que ce voyage ne risquait pas d'être de tout repos et se força à garder un œil constant sur la route, histoire d'éviter toute catastrophe. La main qui s'était habillement immiscée dans son pantalon ne rencontra aucun autre obstacle et s'empressa de masser son sexe qui, avant son intervention, commençait déjà à étouffer sous le désir croissant. Le sourire qu'afficha alors Kimbley indiqua à son coéquipier qu'il n'y aurait aucune façon de le dissuader de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé à lui faire subir. Une chaude poigne se referma sur la verge déjà bien dressé faisant échapper à son propriétaire un léger soupir de contentement. Les mains de Greed se crispèrent sur le volant, son pied appuyant davantage sur la pédale d'accélération lorsqu'une langue vint titiller le bout de son membre. Ne désirant aucunement laisser le temps à sa pauvre victime de s'habituer à ce contact, Kimbley emboucha complètement son sexe avant de commencer à le sucer goulûment.

Greed gémit. Qu'il était bon de sentir à nouveau une bouche impérieuse et agile, rien à voir avec celles qui avaient dernièrement passées au même endroit, qui le faisait dangereusement grimpé au désir le plus insoutenable. Kimbley était un as en la matière et lorsque ces dents effleurèrent la peau sensible de l'extrémité, son amant perdit à la fois patience et contrôle. Guidant le volant d'une seule main, il empoigna de l'autre les cheveux de son vis-à-vis pour le forcer à approfondir sa fellation, chose qu'il fit sans même opposer une quelconque résistance, trop heureux de pouvoir à nouveau lui donner du plaisir mais lorsqu'il sentit la tension atteindre son comble et qu'il sut, par le simple relâchement de ses muscles que Greed venait de laisser tomber sa tête sur le siège, il releva la sienne.

**'' La route, fut tout ce que ce Kimbley eut le temps de dire avant que, trop excité par le plaisir qu'il venait de subir, le conducteur ne se répande sur son pantalon, et qu'un coup de klaxon ainsi que d'aveuglants phares ne le ramène brutalement à la réalité.''**

L'homme donna un coup de volant faisant brusquement valser ses passagers d'un côté et de l'autre du véhicule, la tête d'Edward heurta une des vitres arrières, le tirant de son inconscience avant qu'une explosion de douleur ne lui arracha un gémissement plaintif.

**'' T'es malade ou quoi, tempêta Greed, tentant de reprendre une ligne plus ou moins droite sur la route sombre.; seul un rire lui répondit avant qu'un nouveau gémissement ne se fasse entendre en provenance de la banquette arrière.''**

Edward mit un moment à comprendre qu'il était assis, les mains visiblement liées derrière son dos, dans une voiture dont il ne connaissait ni les occupants ni la trajectoire. Le silence faisait croire que tout allait pour le mieux mais lorsqu'un élancement au niveau de la temps lui arracha une grimace de douleur, le jeune sut que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Comment s'était-il rendu dans cette voiture et ou allait-il? Aucun des deux hommes ne semblaient vouloir lui donner une quelconque information mais il était bien résolu à en apprendre davantage sur ces kidnappeurs. Oui, c'était ça, il avait été enlevé! Le blond se rappelait vaguement avoir trop bu et demander à quelqu'un de le raccompagner chez lui. Était-ce si simple? Profitant de sa désorientation momentané, l'homme avait tout simplement dû l'embarquer alors que personne ne se préoccupait plus de lui. Edward rageait intérieurement, pourquoi? Était-ce une diversion avant de s'attaquer plus directement à sa nouvelle famille, les Rockbell ou était encore plus sombre? Impossible de le savoir.

**'' Ou suis-je, parvint à articuler Edward, la bouche pâteuse d'une substance âcre et épaisse.**

Il ne reçut aucune réponse mais s'aperçut bien vite que deux pépites doré l'observaient par le rétroviseur. Ses yeux, ou les avait-il déjà croisé, se demanda Ed alors que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit encore légèrement embrumé.

**- Vous, c'est vous qui avez tout manigancé, lança-t-il au reflet du miroir. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Ou m'emmenez-vous?**

L'homme qui l'avait abordé à la taverne, parce qu'Edward était certain qu'il s'agisse bien de lui malgré le manque flagrant de lumière à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur de l'automobile, se contenta d'acquiescer un léger sourire avant de détourner le regard. Le cœur du jeune blond manqua un battement; on l'avait enlevé et il s'éloignait maintenant à toute allure de son petit village en direction de la grande ville ou il se retrouverait complètement seul et perdu. Il devait agir au plus vite afin de se sortir de cette situation qui s'annonçait des plus dangereuses. Impossible de sauter du véhicule avec les mains attachées derrière le dos et s'il se doutait bien que ces ravisseurs le tenaient étroitement à l'œil histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne ferait aucun bêtise alors comment se sortir de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard? Bien qu'encore très jeune, Edward n'était pas naïf et il s'avait pertinemment que ces hommes ne le laisserait partir pour la simple raison qu'il le leur aurait demandé. Il fallait trouver autre chose et vite.

**'' …envie de pisser, lâcha-t-il soudainement, décidant d'oublier toutes ces bonnes manières.**

**- Retiens-toi, lui répondit Kimbley.**

**- Nah, peut pas. J'ai vraiment envie.**

**- On ne s'arrête pas avant d'être arrivé, t'as qu'à le faire sur le siège, rétorqua-t-il, perdant rapidement sa patience.**

**- Oh mais ça va pas, intervient Greed. On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui paie pour cette bagnole.**

Il ralentit l'allure et s'arrêta sur le bord de l'accotement. Des deux côtés de la route, une épaisse forêt semblait vouloir les engloutir dans les ténèbres de la nuit; certes cela représentait un échappatoire idéal et bien que Greed ne doute pas un instant que le jeunot tenterait quelque chose il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

**- Tu restes sage et tout ira bien, lui lança-t-il avant de couper le contact.''**

Kimbley ouvrit sa portière avec un regard entendu à son compagnon, sortit de la voiture en profitant de l'occasion pour délier ses jambes et vint ouvrir à Edward. Ce dernier eut beaucoup de mal à s'extirper de la voiture en raison de ces mains toujours liées et ce fut son tortionnaire qui le souleva du siège pour le remettre sur pied. L'air de la nuit était plus fraîche que ce qu'Ed avait prévu mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il se laissa docilement guidé dans le fossé, espérant de tout cœur qu'ils iraient le plus loin possible de la voiture pour lui laisser une chance de s'enfuir. Mal chance, ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres à peine de l'accotement et le blond sut que ces chances venaient d'être réduites à néant.

**'' Alors, tu attends quoi, le questionna brusquement Kimbley, visiblement fâché de devoir s'acquitter d'une tâche si basse.**

**- C'est que, j'ai les mains…**

**- Pff, tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot, renchérit-il avant de légèrement se pencher pour tout simplement lui descendre son vêtement, s'attardant un peu plus au caleçon.**

Edward n'attendit pas qu'il retire ses mains et se soulagea sur sa manche ainsi qu'une partie de ses souliers noirs.

**- Sale morveux, fut tout ce que Kimbley eut le temps de répondre en s'apercevant que le gamin en question essayait tant bien que mal de s'éloigner en courant.**

En trois grandes enjambés, il fut sur lui. Ne parvenant pas à étouffer le cri d'alerte qui s'échappait de la gorge du jeune fugitif, l'homme à la sombre chevelure lui administra à la nuque un violent coup du revers de la main. Edward s'effondra dans les hautes herbes qui bordaient l'orée de la forêt, à nouveau inconscient alors que, jurant dans la nuit, Kimbley vint le ramasser, un instant tenté de l'abandonner à son sort. Il remonta maladroitement son pantalon avant de le charger sur son épaule et de rejoindre Greed qui, inquiet du temps que l'expérience avait prise, était lui aussi sortit de la voiture.

**- Ce sale gamin m'a pissé dessus, bougonna-t-il avant de lui faire reprendre sa place à l'arrière du véhicule. J'vais devoir me changer avant de lui rendre mon rapport, maugréa-t-il, faisant à nouveau référence à son supérieur.**

**- T'inquiète, on en a plus pour longtemps, l'apaisa Greed qui venait de s'engager dans un embranchement secondaire, généralement emprunté par les seuls membres de leur organisation.''**

Lorsqu'Edward ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, un long moment passa avant qu'il ne puisse s'orienter et distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour constater que ces mains étaient encore liées derrière son dos et qu'il était assis sur une chaise de bois à en juger par l'inconfort de son siège. L'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait ne lui inspirait aucune confiance et l'absence quasi totale de lumière ne faisait qu'accroître ses suppositions. L'air était humide, difficile à respirer et Edward eut cette vague impression de ne pas être le premier qui soit passé dans cet endroit. Une lueur attira son attention, au fond de la pièce qui lui sembla soudain plus grand qu'il ne l'avait pensé, un point rouge dansait dans les airs, très reconnaissable à la fumée qu'elle produisait. L'homme en question le dévisageait, fumant tranquillement un cigare alors qu'il s'approchait dans la lumière.

**'' Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait, cria soudain Edward en reconnaissant l'homme qui l'avait abordé au bar. Ou est-ce que je suis?**

**- Tu peux crier tant que tu veux, ricana Kimbley, mais ça ne servira à rien. Tu es bien loin de chez toi et bientôt, tu ne trouveras même plus le chemin jusqu'à ton village.**

Alors il reste un espoir, pensa le blondinet, détournant le regard pour ne pas se trahir lui-même. Mais comment partir d'ici en vie?

**- Peu importe qui sont tes parents, ils ne viendront pas te chercher et nous ne demandons pas de rançon alors inutile d'utiliser les menaces habituelles en nous disant que ton père est le chef de l'armée ou quelque chose comme ça, ça ne marchera pas.**

**- Il a tué ma mère, lâcha Edward d'une voix sombre, et je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis ce jour, termina-t-il en relevant la tête, plongeant son regard doré dans celui de son ravisseur. Je n'ai pas peur de vous.''**

Pour toute réponse, Kimbley partit d'un rire mauvais avant de se diriger vers la sortie, on venait de frapper. Il laissa entrer l'homme à la chevelure animal, le conducteur de la voiture qui l'examina sous toutes ces coutures avant de sourire à son tour, visiblement satisfait de ce qu'il voyait.

**'' Tu comptes le faire attendre une heure ici, demanda le nouvel arrivant en se tournant vers le fumeur.**

**- Non je vais l'amener à côté, on verra bien s'il peut tenir jusqu'à son arrivée.**

**- Pour une fois, le patron va être content, deux pour le prix d'un.''**

Deux? Il n'était donc pas seul? Edward sentit à nouveau l'espoir affluer dans ces veines. Si cette autre personne était ici depuis plus longtemps que lui, peut-être pourrait-il s'informer sur la façon de sortir d'ici et même s'il n'y en avait visiblement aucune, il lui resterait le plan qui commençait à germer dans son esprit. Il se laissa approcher, trop curieux de connaître le déroulement des prochains événements et, alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la porte, distingua l'escalier qui menait, semble-t-il, au premier étage, il se trouvait donc dans une cave. La pièce suivante était beaucoup plus éclairée et grande qu'Edward aurait pu le penser, décidément, cette maison devait être un manoir ou quelque chose s'approchant de. À peine entré qu'on le poussait dans un coin, le forçant à s'asseoir à même le sol et dans un dernier ricanement, les deux hommes remontèrent l'escalier, on entendit une lourde porte se fermer suivit du cliquetis familier d'une serrure que l'on actionne, il était pris au piège.

Pris de panique, le jeune blond tenta de se défaire de ces liens, sans succès avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul. Il devait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce si ces kidnappeurs n'avaient pas mentis et il était bien décidé à profiter de leur absence pour en apprendre un peu plus sur l'endroit, ou du moins, leur intention. Les sens en alerte, il mit un moment avant de localiser la provenance des faibles gémissements qu'il percevait. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il tendit l'oreille, concentrant toute son attention sur ces bruits, ce souffle qui s'étranglait dans une gorge suivit d'une légère plainte qui se terminait en déglutissement. Son sang se figea dans ses veines. Non surtout pas ça. Pitié. Cette voix, il ne la connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir réconfortée durant ces nombreuses nuits d'orage ou, plus jeune, il la laissait entrer dans son lit.

**'' Al, appela-t-il alors, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.**

Les pleurs cessèrent.

**- Alphonse, reprit-il de plus belle, le cœur battant la chamade et la rage le submergeant d'un seul coup.**

**- Edward, c'est bien toi, demanda la voix brisée de son petit frère.''**

Cette fois s'en était trop. Il aurait pris tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules pourvu qu'on ne touche pas à son frère. Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Talonné par l'adrénaline, il poussa sur ces jambes et son dos à la fois, s'appuyant conter le mur de pierre moite et réussit tant bien que mal à se lever. Il courut vers la provenance de la voix et s'effondra à genoux en découvrant le spectacle de son frère, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage en larmes et portant un hématome à la hauteur de la tempe. Ces salauds avaient osés le toucher, ils allaient le regretter, se jura Edward alors que les larmes n'arrivaient plus à se contenir dans ces yeux et qu'elles tracèrent de petits chemin sur son visage poussiéreux.

**''Al, oh Al pardonne-moi je t'en pris, pleura l'aîné. Je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal…si j'avais sut…je suis tellement désolé, pardonne-moi.**

Partageant silencieusement son chagrin, le cadet des Elric ne se répandit pas en effusions, il était vite arrivé à la conclusion que, peu importe ce qui se passerait au cours des prochaines heures, il était condamné, il ne pourrait jamais retrouver son frère. En le voyant ainsi attaché, aussi mal en point que lui, Alphonse avait perdu tout espoir, personne ne viendrait les sauver. Un long moment passa avant qu'une voix ne tire Al ne ses sombres réflexions.

**- Une heure, avait soudain dit Edward. Ils attendent quelqu'un dans une heure.**

**- Mais de quoi tu parles, demanda son frère.**

**- J'ai un plan, lui confia-t-il.**

**- Oh oui, je savais qu'on allait s'en sortir, s'enthousiasma le plus jeune.**

**- Non Al, tu ne comprends pas. Un de nous, seulement un de nous doit partir. L'autre doit rester ici pour faire diversion. Ce plan n'est pas infaillible, l'un comme l'autre, nous risquons notre vie alors écoutes-moi bien.''**

Même s'il lui aurait crié au visage qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer, qu'ils ne devaient pas le faire, qu'ils trouveraient sans doute une autre solution ou qu'ils pouvaient attendre encore un peu, Alphonse écouta patiemment son frère, les yeux noyé de larme à mesure qu'il prenait conscience des enjeux de la situation. S'ils restaient, ils mourraient sans doute et s'ils partaient…ils mourraient sans doute. Ces hommes ne leur avaient rien dit mais les Elric n'étaient pas fous, ils avaient bien entendu parler des nombreuses disparitions qui avaient eut lieu dans les villages avoisinants et ne doutaient pas un instant que ce soient eux les responsables. Ils devaient fuir à tout prix.

**''Alors, tu as bien compris, Al, insista Edward, tu n'auras que quelques minutes pour trouver une sortie alors surtout, ne te retourne pas et court jusqu'à ce que tu tombe d'épuisement.**

**- Mais toi, gémit-il, pensant lui aussi à la survie de son frère, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand ils reviendront. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent de mal, je restes ici.**

**- C'est hors de question.''**

Edward luttait contre sa propre conscience. La personne qu'il aurait du trouver dans cette cave n'aurait jamais du être son frère mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux, il n'avait pas hésiter un instant à se sacrifier. L'un des deux devait continuer à vivre alors autant que ce soit Alphonse. Il était plus jeune et parviendrait peut-être bien à effacer de sa mémoire le souvenir de ce frère qu'il avait laissé dans une cave, aux mains de dangereux hommes. Oui, son choix était fait, il resterait ici. Al dut lire la détermination dans son regard mais aussi sa peine car il ne posa plus de question, se contentant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule d son frère, respirant une dernière fois son parfum si particulier et se traîna en bas de l'escalier, il était l'heure.

**'' J'irai chercher de l'aide, murmura Alphonse dans une dernière promesse avant de gravir quelques marches. Hey, cria-t-il, ohé que quelqu'un descende.**

**La porte s'ouvrit après un moment, grinçante, laissant des voix entrer ce qui confirma à Edward qu'ils étaient dans les temps.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de son principal ravisseur.**

**- Je dois aller au petit coin, grommela le jeune homme, se composant un air désolé.**

**- Tss, maudits gamins, c'est à se demander pourquoi les parents leur enlève leur couche, grogna Kimbley en descendant les marches pour attraper le pensionnaire par le bras.**

Edward se réjouit de constater qu'il n'avait pas refermer la porte, tout fonctionnait comme prévu. Il compta une dizaine de pas avant de sortir de sa poche arrière un petit objet métallique et ferreux qu'il enfonça violemment dans sa main, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir. Un hurlement de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge et il serra les dents pour ne pas continuer à gémir. En haut, Kimbley s'était immobiliser. Non mais ils n'auraient pas pu attendre un peu avant de tous réclamer son attention. À l'autre bout du couloir, le patron avait fait son entrée, les sourcils froncés devant cet appel à l'aide.

**'' Mais que se passe-t-il ici, demanda l'homme aux lunettes.**

**- Rien de vraiment important monsieur, je…**

**- … vais aller voir ce qui se passe, insista-t-il d'une voix sans réplique.**

**- Oui monsieur, bafouilla Kimbley en jetant une œillade à Alphonse qui se dirigeait vers les toilettes, se disant qu'avec tout ce monde à l'intérieur, il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin.''**

Il descendit les marches en vitesse et se figea à la vue de la grande quantité de sang qui entourait le gamin blond. Un chapelet de jolis petits mots s'échappèrent alors de sa bouche alors qu'il se précipitait vers le blessé.

**'' Comment t'as fait ça, s'enquit Kimbley en se disant que cette fois, il n'aurait pas le choix de l'amener avec lui, en haut.**

**- …sais pas, j'ai voulu me lever et…c'est arrivé, haleta Edward qui ne feignait plus la douleur qui l'élançait maintenant dans tous ses doigts.**

**- Merde tu peux pas voir de médecin, c'est trop risqué pour…''**

Il coupa volontairement sa phrase, ce n'était pas le temps de paniquer et encore moins de donner à ce morveux des informations qu'il pourrait utiliser plus tard contre eux. Il déchira un morceau de sa chemise, rageant que ce soit sa préféré, et entourant la main sanguinolente avant de le soulever de terre pour le mettre sur pied. Le blond chancela un instant, s'appuyant malgré lui sur le puissant torse de son sauveur et le suivit docilement, prenant bien soin de mettre un pied devant l'autre pour ne pas aggraver son état. Trois minutes, cela faisait maintenant trois minutes que son frère avait été amené à l'étage principale et s'il n'avait pas trouvé de sortie, ils seraient tout deux condamnés.

À l'étage, le monde ne semblait plus le même; pièces immensément grandes et richement décorées, les couloirs n'en finissaient plus de s'étendre d'un bout à l'autre de cet imposant manoir. Le petit salon dans lequel Edward fut conduit, et encore là, petit n'était pas le mot, semblait plus sobre mais ce qui frappa le jeune fut que plusieurs hommes s'y trouvaient, visiblement intéressé par quelque chose…lui! Kimbley le quitta un moment avant de précipitamment revenir, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage alors qu'un ricanement lui répondit. L'homme à lunettes qui était assis dans un fauteuil de velours bleu sombre se leva, un signe d'apaisement en direction de son subordonné.

**'' Tu le retrouveras bien assez vite, lui dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme, je promets une journée de repos à celui qui me rapportera le fugitif, continua-t-il alors qu'un murmure parcourait les autres. Pour l'instant, celui-ci fera l'affaire, termina-t-il avant de pousser Edward un peu plus au centre de la pièce pour que tous aient le loisir de l'observer, ou plus tôt, de littéralement le dévorer des yeux.''**

Ne se résignant pas à lever les yeux, Edward garda la tête baissée jusqu'à ce qu'une main lui relève le menton, l'obligeant à croiser ces regards qui le considéraient maintenant comme une pièce de choix. De la viande, une véritable proie qui tremblait de tous ses membres à la cette seule question; qu'allaient-ils faire de lui? Un souffle chaud dans son cou le fit sursauter, l'homme qui semblait être le chef, s'était glissé derrière lui.

**'' À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne vivras que pour le plaisir de ces messieurs, lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille, des larmes de désespoir coulaient sur les joues du jeune homme. Tu ne vivras que dans l'attente de satisfaction de chacun jusqu'à ce que j'en ai décidé autrement, continua-t-il alors que sa main se faufilait sous le pantalon d'Edward, palpant légèrement ses fesses avant de glisser sous le boxer. Eh bien, on dirait que la vie fait bien les choses, reprit l'homme avec un sourire que l'Elric ne vit toutefois pas. Il est encore vierge, lança-t-il à la ronde, non sans faire rougir de gêne le sujet de la conversation.''**

L'homme aux lunettes le retourna face à lui, sa main ayant quitté son postérieur pour se poser sur son épaule, lui donnant tout le loisir de le détailler. Derrière ses verres se trouvaient deux émeraudes qui l'observait avec intérêt, le caressant du regard, de la tête au pied. Il reprit sa place au fauteuil. À cet instant, suivant le mouvement du présumé chef, le regard d'Edward se figea, il venait de croiser deux onyx sombre qui le contemplaient de loin, en retrait des autres. Ce regard, à la fois profond et attirant n'était pas du tout comme les autres, ces yeux le regardaient certes avec intérêt mais un intérêt mêlé de…tristesse? Douceur? Respect! Cela n'avait aucun sens pourtant, maintenant qu'il avait accepté son sacrifice pour la liberté d'Alphonse, il s'était résigné à devenir le souffre-douleur de ces hommes mesquins et cruels alors pourquoi celui-ci était si différent?

**'' Mustang, appela alors l'homme au regard vert.**

**- Oui, Mister Hugues, répondit-il, non sans un accent très prononcé.**

**- Je crois bien que notre petit chéri à un faible pour toi.**

**- …**

**- Amène le avec toi, lui ordonna-t-il avant de rapporter son attention sur le dit chéri. Je te laisse aux bons soins de Roy, ne lui donne pas trop de misère, termina-t-il, mais la phrase semblait davantage destiné à cet homme qui s'approchait déjà de lui.''**

D'une main douce mais à la fois ferme, il le guida dans un couloir. Edward ferma les yeux, priant qu'Alphonse se soit déjà enfuit et qu'il soit bien loin de l'enfer dans lequel il venait de plonger tête première.


	3. Chapite Trois

**Traffic **

**Chapitre Trois**

_Voici le troisième chapitre, il est un peu plus court mais je devais faire une coupure avant d'entrer dans le cœur de l'histoire. Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour celle(s) qui, et je cite; ''on eut leur dose de drama pour le restant de l'année'' mais ma fic est principalement basée sur ce thème alors j'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de l'apprécier et de me laisser d'autres reviews^^_

La porte s'ouvrit sur une immense pièce, une chambre, dans laquelle on l'invita à entrer. L'homme qui l'avait conduit jusque là le contourna lentement pour aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, non loin de la fenêtre. Edward prit tout son temps, surtout ne pas s'affoler, mais le décor de la pièce rattrapa bien vite son attention. Près de l'homme à la sombre chevelure, Mustang, se souvint Ed, se tenait se qui ressemblait à un mini-bar à côté duquel se trouvait deux petits tabourets. Aucun appareil, si ce n'est une télévision aux dimensions toutes aussi imposante que la chambre elle-même, un B-Ray, un ampli multifonctions était relié aux nombreuses caisses de sons qui, semblait-il, faisaient le tour de la pièce. Rien que cela aurait suffit à le convaincre que le propriétaire des lieux n'avait aucun soucis d'argent mais même les meubles les plus banals et superficiels étaient tout droit sortis des magasins haute-gamme. Par son travail, Edward n'avait jamais attiré vers les artisans du bois mais il n'en connaissait pas moins la valeur des plus connus et la présence de plusieurs meubles en acajous lui confirmait ses pensées; le maître des lieux n'était pas riche, il roulait sur l'or! Pourquoi donc enlever des gens? Mais la question était trop facile et Edward comprit qu'il n'avait pas posé la bonne; la question n'était pas à savoir pourquoi mais bien comment. Comment s'était-il fait tout cet argent? Cela aurait-il un lien avec le fait qu'il enlève des jeunes personnes et qu'on ne les retrouve jamais? Cette simple pensée lui valut un haut-le-cœur, il devait sortir de là, mais avant tout, il voulait s'assurer que son frère soit en vie et loin d'ici. Impossible de le demander directement sous peine d'être accusé de complicité et qui savait ce qu'ils lui feraient ensuite…

Roy observait la scène depuis son fauteuil, la déroute du jeune blond ne lui avait pas échappé, pas plus que son étonnement à la vue du richissime décor dont Maes avait orné sa chambre mais ce qui le frappa le plus fut ce terrible tourment lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la fenêtre qui prenait place sur sa droite. Non, il n'allait pas s'enfuir, Roy en était sur et il était aussi sur de connaître la véritable nature de son inquiétude. Il se leva, un coup d'œil à sa monter lui indiqua qu'il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui, et s'approcha d'Edward qui s'était assis, la tête basse, au pied du lit. Comment le rassurer sans se trahir lui-même? Et puis tant pis, ils ne se reverraient sans doute pas après cette nuit-là. Même si cette pensée lui nouait le ventre, il n'était pas en état de pouvoir changer quoi que ce soit alors il ouvrit la bouche.

'' **Il va bien.''**

Edward sursauta, il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre le son d'une voix mais quelle voix! Mustang avait prononcé ces mots, s'adressait-il à lui, il n'aurait su le dire mais cette voix, cette douceur, cette compassion l'énervait au plus haut point. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter d'être une grosse brute comme les autres, il ne serait pas tenté de se jeter dans ses bras pour y trouver un peu de réconfort.

'' **C'était ton frère, demanda Roy devant l'absence de réaction du blond.''**

Edward cessa de respirer, oui, c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait mais alors, pourquoi employer le passer pour désigner Alphonse? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose? L'avaient-ils rattrapé? Était-il…mort? N'y tenant plus, Ed fit volte-face.

'' **Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, demanda-t-il d'une voix enter la colère et la peur.**

**- Rien, il va bien, répondit Roy après un temps.''**

Le blond fronça les sourcils, peut-être n'avaient-ils pas la même définition de l'expression '' aller bien''. Il aurait pu être n'importe ou, dans un cachot, suspendu par les poignets à deux pieds du sol mais toujours vivant que ces hommes vous auraient répondu avec un sourire, il va bien. Comment faire confiance à l'un d'eux? C'était impossible, complètement impossible. Et même si cette expression sur le visage de l'homme aux yeux onyx, ne reflétait aucune méchanceté, il ne pourrait _jamais_ lui faire confiance.

'' **Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-il alors, se composant un air perdu, et ce ne fur pas vraiment difficile.**

**- Je l'ai vu qui grimpait les marches du deuxième étage pour sortir par la fenêtre du couloir. Curieusement, il n'y avait personne à l'étage.**

Edward douta, pourquoi monter plus haut et risquer de se briser le cou lors de la descente plutôt que de passer par la porte principale. Un souvenir lui revint alors en mémoire et il sut que Mustang disait vrai; Alphonse avait passé par le toit. Enfant, il avait été le premier à grimper sur la maison lorsqu'un des cerfs-volants qu'ils avaient fabriqués y était atterrît. Il était alors descendu pour montrer à son grand frère comment s'y prendre et avaient passés le reste de la journée à se faire bronzer, contemplant les nuages qui glissaient lentement dans le ciel bleu de l'été. Plus tard, s'était devenu un véritable refuge mais Alphonse semblait toujours affectionner cette exercice que représentait l'escalade du toit de la maison. Rapportant son regard sur l'homme assis non loin de lui, Ed crut percer à jour son stratagème et posa l'ultime question.

**- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dénoncé, demanda-t-il brusquement, satisfait par la surprise qu'il lut sur le visage de l'autre.**

Mustang mit un long moment avant de répondre. Bien sur, pensa-t-il, il doute de moi mais je ne peux pas lui dire pourquoi j'ai laissé son frère partir, ce serait trop dangereux pour moi. Mais à peine avait-il croisé le regard doré du blond qu'il sentait ses résolutions s'écrouler une à une. Au contraire, il devait savoir car cela pourrait peut-être l'aider à s'en sortir. Il s'était juré de ne jamais en reparler à qui que ce soit mais les règles n'étaient là que pour être brisées alors il le ferait, il lui raconterait son passé.

**- Je devais avoir ton âge lorsque Mae…je veux dire, Monsuer Hugues a ouvert la porte du manoir. Ma sœur et moi étions partis en randonné dans les bois lorsque nous nous sommes perdus. La nuit tombait vite à cette époque de l'année et nous avons perdus notre chemin. Quand nous sommes arrivés, il nous a accueillis à bras ouverts…pour ne jamais nous laisser repartir. Je ne suis pas comme les autres ici, j'ai juré fidélité pour sauver ma sœur de cet enfer mais, s'interrompit Mustang, visiblement sous le choc de ce retour dans le passé, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ils l'on retrouvée en moins d'une heure et…elle ne s'en est pas tirée. Je sais ce que tu ressens, reprit-il en levant les yeux vers Edward, l'angoisse de ne pas savoir s'il va bien, s'il est encore en vie, mais je ne le dénoncerai pas.**

**- Alors laissez-moi partir, se récria Ed. Je dois le retrouver.**

**- Je ne peux pas, répondit Roy avec un petit rire. Tu es maintenant lié à eux comme je le suis. Tu t'es sacrifié pour ton frère et tu dois accepter ce sacrifice. Si tu fais exactement ce qu'on te dit, tout ira bien.**

**- Mais si tu refuses, on s'amusera bien avec toi, termina une voix en provenance de la porte.**

**- Envy, reconnut Mustang avant de précipitamment se lever du lit et de s'approcher.'' **

Le nouvel arrivant portait de longs cheveux noirs qui encadraient parfaitement son visage pâle et long. Il était vêtu d'un débardeur noir, trop court d'après Edward puisque l'on apercevait sans mal son nombrils et les côtes les plus basses, et d'une sorte de jupe-culotte de la même couleur. Fronçant le nez, le blond se dit qu'en d'autre circonstance, il aurait sans doute de cet accoutrement plus que douteux mais il n'en fit rien. Cet homme était dangereux, ça, Edward l'avait compris à l'instant ou il avait posé les yeux sur lui, une lueur froide dans le regard. '' **Assez de bavardage, reprit le dénommé Envy, fait moi voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre, ensuite tu retournera voir Hugues, il s'impatiente de ne pas te voir revenir, ordonna-t-il en s'asseyant sur le même fauteuil que Roy, quelques instants plus tôt. '' **

Celui-ci eut un regard qu'Edward ne comprit qu'au moment ou Mustang s'approcha de lui en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le faire allonger. Paniqué, le blond se débattit du son mieux mais l'homme sur lui était beaucoup plus fort et il se résigna à se coucher sur le lit, le corps raide comme une barre de fer. Roy s'allongea près de lui, un bras au travers de son torse pour s'assurer qu'il ne tentait pas de fuir et approcha dangereusement son visage du sien. Ed commença à s'agiter et perdit tout son sang froid lorsqu'il entendit Envy éclater d'un rire mauvais. Il fit volte-face, se dégagea de l'emprise de son agresseur avec la ferme intention d'écraser son poing sur le visage mauvais d'Envy lorsqu'on le retint vers l'arrière par les bras.

'' **Il ne sert à rien de te débattre, lui susurra la voix chaud et douce de Mustang alors qu'il lançait un regard d'avertissement à l'homme assis en face de lui. Si tu le met en colère, s'en sera finit de toi, dit-il dans un murmure qu'Edward fut le seul à entendre.''**

D'une ferme poigne, Roy colla Edward à lui, de façon à ce qu'il se trouve entre lui et Envy, au cas ou il tenterait à nouveau de s'enfuir. Une main glissa le long du torse frémissant du gamin alors que de doux baisers se posaient dans son cou et à la naissance de sa gorge, le faisant frissonner sous la chaleur des lèvres agiles du noiraud. Envy les observait, depuis son siège, avec un regard dégoûté quelque chose de puissant semblait flotter autour de ces deux-là et bien qu'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que depuis une heure à peine, les baisers et les regards qu'ils échangeaient étaient ceux de deux tendres amants. Bien sur, il ne se plaignait pas du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et qui, il devait bien l'avouer, l'excitait grandement mais la tendresse et la douceur n'avait pas leur place dans ces manières aussi, avait-il commencé à se désintéressé de la scène.

Roy quant à lui, n'en pouvait plus de se retenir, si, selon les dires de Maes Edward était encore vierge, il savait s'y prendre pour allumer un homme et lui faire perdre la tête. Ses baisers étaient de plus en plus fiévreux, sa langue de plus en plus entreprenante alors que ces mains s'étaient glissées depuis longtemps sous ses vêtements pour caresser sa peau. Justement, Edward ne contrôlait plus son corps, il semblait agir d'instinct plutôt que par réel commandement mais une chose avait été claire depuis le début de l'échange, Mustang était une bombe et il ne pouvait maintenant plus s'en détacher sous peine d'exploser avec lui. Oubliant toutes ces craintes de ne pas savoir ou se trouvait Al, de savoir si, après ce coup, on ne le tuerait pas sur le champs, il avait décidé de vivre pleinement cet instant et de profiter du corps d'un homme, un vrai, une dernière fois. Contrairement à ce que ce Hugues avait clamé haut et fort, Ed n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps, seulement, ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois et les années avaient sans doute jouées en sa faveur pour lui redonner l'apparence d'un puceau. Roy avait du le sentir car il s'était appliqué à longuement le préparer du bout des doigts alors que de sa main valide, il tentait de lui retirer sa chemise.

Le vêtement s'échoua sur le plancher, ramenant l'attention d'Envy sur les corps qui se frôlaient désespérément devant lui, et Roy retira à son tour sa chemise qui rejoignit sa compagne aux pieds du voyeur. La danse reprit de plus belle, les langues se mélangeant, leur peau se touchant alors que les mains caressaient, serraient et griffaient la peau de l'autre. Edward fut le premier à gémir lorsque son érection, encore couverte par son pantalon, rencontra le genoux de Mustang qui s'était redressé pour l'observer un moment. Sa bouche prit alors le chemin de cette tension qu'il avait sentit étouffer chez son partenaire et il retira bien vite ses derniers vêtements, le dénudant ainsi complètement. Envy sourit, là, ça commence à devenir intéressant, pensa-t-il alors que d'une main distraite, il se caressait doucement mais aucun des deux hommes du lit ne le remarqua, trop concentrés qu'ils étaient sur la merveilleuse fellation qui avait commencée. Ed ne retenait plus ses gémissements de plaisir, la bouche de Mustang était tout simplement divine, brûlante mais tellement douce à la fois qu'il aurait voulu en être enveloppé à jamais. Les yeux fermés, il avait décidément tout oublié de sa gêne face à la situation, de la mince chance qu'il ait, après ce plaisir coupable, de continuer à respirer, il n'y avait plus que cette bouche, cette langue, ces mains qui lui faisaient toute ces choses qu'il avait si longtemps gardé enfouies en lui et qui explosaient maintenant au grand jour..

Roy s'était arrêté un instant, recevant un grognement de protestation de la pars de sa victime mais fit la sourde oreille, le regard plongé dans celui d'Envy, attendant son approbation pour aller plus loin. D'un mouvement de la tête, ce dernier lui indiqua qu'il était temps d'en finir. Mustang se défit donc de son propre pantalon, s'allongeant sur le corps humide et chaud d'Edward qui l'enlaça immédiatement de ses jambes, rendant l'accès à son intimité beaucoup plus facile. Certain de l'avoir assez longtemps préparé, Roy mouilla tout de même l'entrée à l'aide d'un peu de salive et, sans plus attendre, le pénétra lentement. Le blond ouvrit de grand yeux lorsque le membre de l'homme entra en lui et il reprit enfin conscience de la réalité. Il avait été enlevé, retenu prisonnier et voilà qu'un homme tentait de lui ravir sa deuxième virginité ! Il devait réagir, se défendre, s'enfuir !

Ses yeux cherchèrent désespérément un moyen de s'échapper et croisèrent le regard sombre et ravageur de l'homme qui avait commencé de lent mouvements de va-et-vient. Non, il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, du moins, pas avant d'avoir terminé ce qu'il avait commencé. Fermant les yeux pour ne pas être tenté de regarder vers ce pervers qui, il le sentait bien, les observait avec envie, Edward se cambra sous ce plaisir légèrement douloureux qui le faisait grimper à grande vitesse vers l'orgasme. Mustang avait pris soin de titiller son membre autant que son intimité afin de rapidement le faire jouir, espérant ainsi lui faire perdre le contrôle de ses pensées car il avait vu la lueur rebelle dans son regard et ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'Envy ne s'en mêle et le poursuive à travers le manoir. Sentant la pression monter dans leur deux membre, celui qu'il tenait à la main et le sien, enfouit dans l'antre chaud du blondinet, Roy donna un dernier coup de bassin avant de se libérer, suivit de près par Edward qui se répandit sur son ventre.

Haletant, couvert de sueur et de sperme, Ed avait sombré dans un état second alors que Roy s'était retiré, se nettoyant rapidement à l'aide de lingette qu'il gardait précieusement dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet. Son regard tomba alors sur Envy qui s'était levé, visiblement mécontent d'avoir été laissé en plan et qui se dirigeait vers Edward, une lueur dans les yeux.

'' **Tu ne crois pas que c'est assez pour l'instant, l'arrêta Roy.**

**- Mais de quoi tu te mêles, je fais ce que je veux et avec qui je le veux, renchérit Envy en retirant son pantalon, libérant sa verge qui bondit en avant.**

**- J'ai fais mon travail mais il ne doit avoir aucune marque visible, insista l'homme aux yeux d'onyx en pressentant que la partie de serait pas gagner. Il perdrait de la valeur et Hugues ne te le pardonnera jamais.**

**- En parlant du loup, tu ne devrais pas courir le rejoindre justement…Je m'occuperais bien de ce blondinet en attendant ton retour, fit malicieusement le vert.**

**- Ne t'approches pas de lui.**

**- Oh mais c'est qu'il grogne le chaton, se moqua Envy. Ne me met pas en colère Mustang ou sinon c'est peut-être bien sur toi que j'aurai envie de passer ma frustration**

**- Ça suffit, tonna une voix depuis la porte qui s'était ouverte. Vous êtes de véritable gamin, leur reprocha Maes en s'avançant dans la pièce, jetant un regard à Edward, il poursuivit. Mustang, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ici, habilles-toi et viens me rejoindre au salon.**

**- Mais…, voulut protester l'interpellé en désignant le corps inerte du blond.**

**- On le garde, je suis bien curieux de savoir quel prix je peux me faire, coupa-t-il sans s'attarder davantage. Envy, intervient-il au grand désespoir de Roy, tu peux bien t'amuser un peu. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus vierge tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à conserver son corps n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui Monsieur, murmura Envy, furieux que cet événement passé ne cesse de lui donner mauvaise réputation.''**

Quelques mois plus tôt, il avait enlevé un jeune homme dans l'intention de le ramener au manoir mais ces envies avaient pris le dessus et il l'avait pris contre un mur dans une ruelle. Aucunement préparé à ce genre de chose, le gamin était revenu en sang, ces chairs déchirées et Maes n'avait pu rien en tirer. C'était connu, Envy n'était pas le plus tendre des amants aussi, évitait-il de désirer des personnes qui n'avaient pas eut de premiers rapports mais cette fois, Edward avait été libéré de sa chasteté, rien de l'empêchait plus de se payer un peu de bon temps. Le regard triomphant qu'il lança alors à Roy le fit rougir de colère mais la porte se refermait déjà, laissant Envy seul avec sa proie.


	4. Chapitre Quatre

**Traffic**

**Chapitre Quatre**

_Voici un autre chapitre^^ Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour le langage un peu…euh…cru de certains personnages mais ça fait partie du thème. Ne vous en faites pas, ça finit bientôt alors courage pour celle qui en on besoin (pensée particulière pour Matsuyama à qui je dois mille excuses^^) et Bonne Lecture!_

Nonchalamment appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Envy attendait patiemment le réveil d'Edward. Pourquoi? Il n'en savait absolument rien; lui qui, d'ordinaire ne se préoccupait que de son propre plaisir, le voilà qui attendait sagement que sa victime reprenne conscience. C'était à n'y rien comprendre, pourtant, c'est ce que l'homme faisait. Il avait bien vu dans les yeux de Mustang que celui-ci avait pris tout son temps, repoussant à plus tard le moment ou Envy pourrait s'approprier le corps du blond mais il était partit, le laissant seul avec ce gamin sans défense! Souriant devant toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, le vert s'étendit aux côtés d'Edward, il avait assez attendu.

Il détailla longuement les traits du gamin et prit conscience qu'il n'en était plus vraiment un. Bien qu'il n'y ai pas la moindre trace de dureté sur son visage, on voyait bien qu'Edward avait quitté depuis quelques temps l'enfance et cela ne le rendait que plus intéressant aux yeux d'Envy; il détestait les gamins trop gâtés qui cèdent trop facilement de peur d'avoir mal. Ce blond promettait d'être un défi de taille, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à prendre les choses en main et à lui faire regretter son audace. Souriant de plus belle, l'homme retourna le jeune homme sur le ventre avant de gentiment lui claquer les fesses, histoire de le reconnecter avec la réalité. Edward gémit, le son étouffé par l'oreiller parvint tout de même aux oreilles de son tortionnaire et il entreprit de lui pétrir le fessier, maintenant une main dans son dos pour l'empêcher de se relever.

'' **Roy…, demanda Ed, visiblement perdu.**

**- Comme c'est mignon, tu l'appelle déjà par son prénom, minauda Envy d'un air dégoûté.**

**- Qui…qui êtes-vous, s'affola le blondinet qui ne pouvait tourner la tête vers l'homme qui titillait maintenant l'entrée de son intimité déjà mise à rude épreuve par les récents événements. **

**- C'est moi qui vais s'occuper de toi pour la prochaine heure, lui apprit Envy, espérant de tout cœur que Hugues retienne Roy le plus longtemps possible loin de sa chambre. **

**- Envy, hasarda Edward qui se rappelait avoir entendu Mustang l'appeler ainsi.**

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit a une véritable explosion de douleur alors que les doigts de le l'homme le pénétrèrent d'un coup.

**- Je ne tolérerai pas que tu m'appelle par mon nom sale gamin, est-ce bien clair, cracha Envy enfonçant davantage ses doigts en lui.**

**- Aaiiee…oui…oui monsieur, parvint à articuler Ed, retenant de son mieux les larmes qui menaçaient à tout moment de s'échapper de ses yeux plein de douleur.**

**- Voilà qui est mieux…Maintenant tu vas te tenir tranquille et faire tout ce que je te dirai de faire, compris?**

**- Oui…Monsieur, répondit-il, buttant involontairement sur le mot.**

**- Ne te retourne pas, ne tente par aucun moyen de me résister et surtout, dit-il avant de sauvagement le pénétrer de tout son membre, …**

**- Aaahhh!**

**- …ne crie pas, termina Envy en enfonçant davantage la tête d'Edward dans l'oreiller.''**

Cette fois, la douleur fut trop intense et un torrent de larmes s'écoula lentement des yeux clos de jeune blond. Envy, quant à lui, prenait son pied. Le gamin sous lui était encore tout chaud à l'intérieur et tellement serré qu'il avait l'impression d'être son premier coup. Le vert était aux anges. Oubliant momentanément la promesse qu'il avait fait à son patron de ne pas trop abîmer le corps de sa proie, Envy lui releva brusquement la tête, le tirant par les cheveux, et plaqua brusquement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Oui, il avait encore le goût de Mustang et bien que cela l'écœurait au plus haut point, après tout, pourquoi un gamin comme lui pouvait avoir ce que lui, homme sublime, n'avait pu avoir après toutes ces années, il se délecta de ce nectar avant de replonger sa tête dans son cou en y laissant de sombres marques.

La cadence de ces coups de bassin était devenu insoutenable mais Envy se plaisait trop à entendre les gémissements étouffés d'Edward pour le faire venir tout de suite aussi, se retira-t-il. Le blond grogna, bien malgré lui, de ne plus sentir cette présence en lui et vit le sourire sadique qui éclaira alors le visage de son seme. Approchant sa bouche de son oreille, le vert prononça quelque chose qui le fit frissonner de honte mais aussi de peur.

'' **Je savais bien que tu aimais ça…malgré tes larmes de crocodiles, tu aimes ça la sentir hein, dit-il avant de replonger en lui.**

**- Aahh…aah Envy, geignit Ed.**

**- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis, sale gamin, grogna le dominant avant de violemment frapper les fesses du blond à pleine main. **

**- Aah..ahh…pardon…pardonnez-moi…Monsieur, gémit Edward, ne sachant plus si c'était vraiment de la peur qu'il ressentait ou un plaisir intense et tabou.''**

Envy ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et reprit ses allées-et-venues, plongeant toujours plus loin en lui jusqu'à atteindre son point G. Ils jouirent ensembles, bien malgré le vert qui aurait continué encore un peu, et s'écroulèrent sur le lit défait.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'Edward Elric avait été enlevé, amené de force dans un véritable manoir de débauche. Il avait croisé le grand patron, un certain Maes Hugues, qui lui avait demandé de veiller au plaisir de ces hommes et qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis. Bien sur, il s'était acquitté de sa tâche, ou plutôt, les hommes étaient venus le chercher dans la chambre même de Mustang. Le blondinet les connaissait tous désormais par cœur et avait établi un liste de préférence; Mustang en tête, oui, le caractère sexuel était toujours au rendez-vous de leur rencontre mais il avait une façon de faire, une gentillesse, un douceur qui le faisait littéralement chavirer. Kimbley et Greed venaient ensuite. Souvent ensembles, ils s'adonnaient à toute sorte de jeu, plus ou moins agréable comme simuler une rencontre ou Edward devait porter un uniforme particulier, servir les invités lors de petites soirées privées. Finalement, tout en bas de la liste venait Envy. Avec son désir écrasant de domination et ces manières brutales, il était celui qu'Edward tentait, bien en vain, d'éviter à tout prix. Il se plaisait à abaisser sa victime au point de se faire appeler Monsieur, ou bien encore, Maître, à lui donner des ordres d'immobilité ou à l'attacher sans aucune gêne. Bref, il était le pire d'entre tous mais un soir que Mustang entra dans la chambre en lui annonçant que le patron voulait le voir, Edward crut que sa dernière heure avait sonnée.<p>

Il l'avait alors entraîné dans la salle de bain, faisant couler l'eau après avoir placé le bouchon, et l'invita à se dévêtir. Gêné, mais surtout curieux, Edward avait obéit et avait découvert le plaisir d'être traité aux petits oignons. À l'aide d'une cruche d'argent et d'une douce savonnette, Roy avait lavé son protégé de la tête aux pieds. Il l'avait séché et enduit d'une crème parfumée au musc. L'odeur d'abord puissante s'était peu à peu affaiblit pour ne laisser qu'un doux nuage qui suivait Edward à chacun de ses pas. S »attendant à ce que son amant ait choisit des vêtements appropriés, le blond fut bien surpris de constater qu'il était resté nu! Mustang avait alors sourie, visiblement satisfait de la vision qu'il avait mais quelque chose dans son regard indiqua à Edward qu'il aurait sans doute préféré le garder avec lui pour cette nuit-là. On l'avait ensuite mené au dernier étage du manoir, laissant Roy seul avec ses fantasmes, et il était là, attendant devant la porte des appartements de Mister Hugues que quelqu'un veuille bien lui ouvrir.

Ce fut l'homme lui-même, le grand patron, qui vint lui répondre, approuvant d'un regard l'ensemble du blond qui se tenait devant lui et l'invita à entrer avec un grand sourire. Edward ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et entra. Il resta muet devant la grandeur des pièces qu'il découvrait; le boudoir faisait, à lui seul, deux fois la chambre de Mustang! Hugues le laissa explorer les lieux tout en se délectant de la vision de son corps nu, la nuit risquait d'être intéressante. Le blond revint vers lui quelques instants plus tard, trop intimidé de se balader ainsi dans les appartements du patron alors que celui-ci était resté sagement assis au salon. Ne voyant aucun autre siège, il s'assit tout bonnement aux pieds de Maes qui ne put que sourire devant cette preuve d'obéissance. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant qu'un personnage sortit de nul part ne leur apporte de quoi se sustenter. Edward ne vit pas grand chose du serviteur, seulement ces cheveux mi-longs et foncés et ces yeux tirant sur le mauve qui lui donnait un air fâché. Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était apparut, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

'' **Tu as faim, demanda Maes d'une voix douce.**

**- Non merci, répondit poliment Edward alors que son estomac se grogna pour le contredire.**

**- Hum, pourtant ces fraises sont délicieuses, le nargua l'homme avant d'en approcher une à la bouche du blondinet. Goûte.**

Ed mordit dans le fruit plein et rouge et une explosion du jus sucré lui emplit la bouche. Fermant les yeux sous le délice, il poussa l'audace jusqu'à lécher le bout des doigts de celui qui l'avait nourrit, comme un chien reconnaît sa main nourricière. Hugues eut un petit rire avant de le forcer à se relever pour le faire asseoir sur ses genoux.

**- Tu as passé du bon temps, ici, lui demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue. Mustang a bien pris soin de toi?**

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, sentant que la question n'était pas posée au hasard, il y avait une attrape.

**- Il n'a pas été trop dur, répondit-il, la gorge nouée. **

**- Eh bien, c'était si difficile de répondre? Je ne te veux aucun mal, Edward.**

**- Alors que va-t-il m'arriver, demanda soudainement le blond, conscient qu'il se trouvait face à la seule personne qui pouvait vraiment l'informer.**

**- Tu vas aller aux enchères, laissa tomber Maes avec un sourire. Je vais te vendre au plus offrant et je compte bien obtenir une petite fortune.**

**- Non, s'affola Ed en tentant de se mettre debout mais les bras de l'homme se refermèrent autour de lui, l'obligeant à rester en place.**

**- Oh ne t'en fais pas, ricana Hugues, tous les hommes ne sont pas comme les miens..**

**- Que voulez-vous dire, s'enquit Edward, qu'est-ce qui arriverait si je restais ici? Je mourrais à bout de force? Battu à mort?**

**- Les acheteurs, commença-t-il en contenant de son mieux un éclat de rire, ont des besoins particuliers. Tout dépendra de celui qui te désirera le plus, ajouta-t-il soudainement sérieux. Certains ne sont pas si méchants que ça, il leur arrive même de renvoyer leur achat après quelques temps…mais d'autres sont de véritables chiens. Ils vous traitent comme des esclaves et oui, vous mourrez vraiment au bout de votre service. Il n'y a aucun repos, vous les servirez toute votre vie, aussi courte soit-elle.''**

Edward fut pris d'une terrible peur. Non, il ne voulais pas être la propriété d'un de ces hommes qui ne le regarderait que pour son corps et la manière dont il pouvait l'utiliser. Il réalisa, mais cette pensée ne l'effleura qu'un instant, qu'il était plutôt bien ici, au manoir. Bien sur, Envy prenait tout un plaisir malsain à faire de lui un véritable esclave mais les autres n'étaient pas si terribles…et Mustang. Le simple fait de penser à lui lui redonna de l'espoir.

'' **Au moins Mustang est encore en vie, murmura-t-il mais bien assez fort pour que Maes l'entende.**

**- Quoi, s'écria-t-il. Comment es-tu au courant de l'histoire de Mustang?''**

Cette fois, s'en était fini de lui. Il venait de trahir la seule personne qui lui avait montré un peu de compassion mais devant l'air menaçant du patron, Edward ne pouvait mentir. Il lui dit donc la vérité, ce qui se résumait à bien peu de chose. Mustang était arrivé ici avec sa sœur, ils avaient à peu près son âge et n'étaient jamais repartis. Ed garda pour lui l'épisode de la fuite de la sœur, il s'en servirait pour se motiver à partir de l'endroit ou il serait, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs. Après son petit récit, Hugues sourit.

'' **Personne n'est retenu prisonnier ici, seulement, certains n'ont pas d'autre endroit ou aller, expliqua-t-il mais le blond savait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Certains pourraient retourner chez mais…plus personnes ne les attendraient, termina Maes, un air soudainement sombre traversant son visage. La famille, c'est le point faible de tout être vivant sur cette terre. On ne peut la renier même si on clame haut et fort que nous sommes libres, elle reste en nous jusqu'à notre mort. Tu dois le comprendre, n'est-ce pas, Edward?**

**- Oui, Monsieur, répondit-il sombrement en repensant à tout ceux qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Je le comprends très bien.**

**- Ne soit pas si triste, je ferai tout pour te faire oublier le passer, lui dit Maes en effleurant ses lèvres de ses doigts. Ce soir, tu es à moi Edward.'' **

Perdu dans ses pensée, le blond n'opposa aucune résistance; s'il devait un jour quitter cet endroit, autant prouver tout de suite au chef qu'il perdrait une perle. Ces lèvres furent entrouvertes par une grosse fraise dans laquelle il croqua à pleine dent, laissant un filet du jus couler le long de son menton alors que la langue de Maes l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent un instant avant qu'un véritable combat ne s'engage. Leur langue, leur lèvre, leur main…leur corps tout entier semblait crier à l'autre de le toucher, de le découvrir jusqu'à ne plus en être capable. Hugues souleva Edward dans ses bras sans aucune difficulté, l'emmenant lentement dans son lit aux draps de satin rouge. Le blond ne put résister, après tout, à quoi bon? Tenter de s'enfuir et finir comme la sœur du Mustang? Non merci. Du moins, pas maintenant…

'' **À quoi tu penses, demanda Maes qui avait remarqué l'air absent de son futur amant.**

**- À tout ce que vous allez me faire, Mister Hugues, répondit Edward d'une voix chaude, bien décidé à jouer le jeu.''**

Le patron ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il embrassa tendrement les lèvres gonflées de blond. Celui-ci ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit une pression s'exercer sur son érection; Maes était tout aussi excité que lui. Ils échangèrent de longs et fiévreux baisers avant que Hugues ne se déshabille, Edward était déjà nu ce qui faciliterait grandement les choses. L'homme aux yeux d'émeraude parcourut tout le torse du blondinet du bout de sa langue jusqu'à atteindre sa verge qui tendait vers le haut. Cette dernière n'eut droit qu'à de simples lichettes avant que Hugues de se redresse gracieusement sur le bord du lit, invitant Edward à se placer face à lui, à genoux à même le sol. Le blond n'eut pas besoin d'un dessin et s'attaqua tout de suite au membre de l'homme qui plongea sa main dans les cheveux encore humides du gamin.

Bien que surpris par l'évidente facilité avec laquelle Ed s'y prenait, Maes n'en fut pas moins exigent. Il l'arrêta au moment ou il allait jouir, le faisant basculer sur ses genoux pour avoir le champs libre sur ses petites fesses rebondies. Il les pétrie sans gêne, les griffant par moment avant de les caresser de plus belle faisant gémir sans retenu sa pauvre victime qui commençait à se dandiner sur lui. Hugues l'obligea alors à se coucher sur le lit à plat ventre alors qu'il sortait de sous le matelas un long ruban ainsi qu'une paire de menotte recouverte de fourrure. Edward en aurait bien rit si le regard vorace de l'homme ne l'avait pas cloué sur place. Non seulement il comptait l'attacher, mais il aurait aussi les yeux bandés ! Paniqué, le blondinet tenta de s'échapper mais Hugues fut plus rapide et le cala contre le matelas avant de rapidement lui passer les attaches. Aveugle et ligoté, Edward émit un faible plainte lorsque les doigts de son tortionnaire s'introduire en lui, rapidement remplacé par son sexe qui était, il fallait le dire, encore plus gros que tout ce qu'il avait rencontré.

L'homme commença de lents mouvements, se délectant des gémissements qui sortaient par intermittence de la bouche du blond, et maintint sa cadence pendant de longues minutes. Edward n'avait jamais vécut quelque chose d'aussi intense, même avec Mustang, ce Hugues savait si prendre, pire, il lui faisait découvrir des sensations qui jusque là lui étaient encore inconnu. La lenteur, le désir, la passion, c'étaient ça qui faisait de l'acte quelque chose de merveilleux et bien qu'aucun sentiment n'était présent, rien n'avait été aussi lascif, comme si une force primale les habitait. Maes grogna, Ed gémit, ils étaient déjà au bout de leur ascension et pourtant, le désir était encore tellement présent… L'homme se retira sana avertissement, laissant Edward pantelant, dans l'attente de l'orgasme…qui ne vint pas ! Une main s'était refermé à la base de son membre, empêchant le sang d'affluer et retardant ainsi le moment ou il se libérerait.

'' **Tu…tu veux jouir, haleta Hugues qui avait fait subir à son propre membre la même torture.**

**- Ou…i…oui**

**- Alors supplie-moi, répondit l'homme avec le même regard qu'avait Envy lorsqu'il lui demandait la même chose.''**

Le blondinet ouvrit de grands yeux. La pression était trop grande, il ne pouvait plus attendre et pourtant, il semblait flotter, sur le point d'atteindre le sommet sans toutefois le toucher. Ed devint fou, tentant d'obliger la main à relâcher sa poigne, il ne fit que la resserrer. Il gémit de plus belle mais cela ressemblait davantage à un crie de désespoir et enfin, il eut mal, très mal, son amour-propre ne lui pardonnerait sans doute jamais mais…il voulait tant jouir !

'' **Je vous en prit…mon Maître…laissez-moi…jouir, supplia Edward de la voie la plus caressante qu'il pu utiliser en pareil moment.''**

La pression se relâcha d'un coup alors qu'il se répandait sur les draps, le visage toujours enfouit dans l'oreiller et le corps tremblant. Il sentit vaguement un poids se déplacer dans le lit et supposa que Hugues était partit se rafraîchir un peu mais il n'eut pas la force de le suivre, il s'envolait lentement pour le pays des rêves…

Lorsqu'Edward se réveilla le lendemain, il fut bien surpris de voir que Maes était levé, fraîchement lavé et habillé de ses plus beaux habits. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait.

'' **Habilles-toi, ordonna-t-il avant de retourner à la salle de bain.**

**- Ou allons-nous, demanda Edward, inquiet.**

**- C'est aujourd'hui les enchères, annonça Hugues avec un sourire carnassier.''**

Edward n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'on lui assena un violent coup derrière la tête. Cette fois, il fonçait droit au pays des _**mauvais **_rêves.


	5. Chapitre Cinq

**Traffic  
><strong>

**Chapitre Cinq**

_Je vous annonce officiellement qu'il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, désolé pour l'attente et n'oubliez pas qu'il est toujours apprécié d'avoir vos impressions^^ Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!_**  
><strong>

Edward se réveilla enfin, tentant en vain de s'orienter dans cet obscurité étouffante. Il chercha dans sa mémoire une quelconque trace qui l'aurait aidé à se retrouver mais ces souvenirs refusaient obstinément de refaire surface. Un mince courant d'air remonta le long de ses jambes, frissonnant, le jeune homme se rendit soudainement compte de sa nudité. Paniqué, il chercha à taton une poignée ou même un indice qui l'amènerait à croire qu'il n'était pas bel et bien prisonnier de cet endroit exiguë qui semblait tourner à l'infini.

Aucune chance, les murs, ou plutôt, le mur ne possédait pas de jonction ce qui confirma l'hypothèse d'Edward, il se trouvait dans une pièce parfaitement circulaire dont il ne pourrait sortir que lorsque ceux qui l'y avait amené en décideraient. À ce moment, tout lui revint, la voix douce de Mustang qui lui répétait que tout irait bien, sa rencontre en tête à tête avec Maes, la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensembles, mélange de désir et de passion incontrôlés puis, le lendemain matin et la voix rieuse de son nouveau Maître lorsque celui-ci lui annonçait que les enchères commençaient ce jour même. C'était justement là qu'il devait être, aux enchères.

Comme pour appuyer ses pensées, l'obscurité se mua soudainement en éclatante luminescence qui l'aveugla pendant un long moment. Toujours assis, Edward tenta de repérer la source lumineuse…rien à faire, la lumière semblait provenir des murs même alors qu'à chaque mouvement, un éclair frappait sa rétine. Devant lui, la densité du mur changeait et il put enfin distinguer une image flou…blond, petit…c'était lui! Incertain de comprendre ce qui arrivait, le blondinet se leva promptement, se moqua bien qu'il soit dans son plus simple appareil et s'approcha de l'image pour constater qu'il s'agissait de son reflet. Tournant lentement la tête, le jeune homme comprit qu'il se trouvait dans une espèce de cloison en verre par laquelle on pouvait observer à loisir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, par conséquent, lui!

S'approchant un peu plus de la parois de verre, Edward put distinguer une demi-douzaine de cloison disposé en demi-cercle duquel il se trouvait au centre. À l'autre bout de la pièce, face à la disposition, un mur noir, ou plutôt, un écran teinté, comprit Ed en réprimant un frisson d'horreur; c'était sans doute à cet endroit que se tenait les acheteurs potentiels. Le blond eut une pensée pour son Maître. Hugues participait-il à l'achat ou se contentait-il de ramasser l'argent avant de recommencer? Non, ça n'avait aucun sens sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il vendu si c'était pour en acheter un autre? Au comble du désespoir, le gamin sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue, jamais plus il ne reverrait Mustang, il allait être vendu à un homme, ou une femme peut-être mais il en doutait, qui le traiterait durement, qui le battrais sans doute et il mourrait ainsi, sans même revoir le visage aimant de son frère ou de sa fiancé. Il s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres.

Un grincement en provenance de l'arrière le fit sursauter, une porte jusque là invisible à ses yeux s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un homme qu'Edward ne connaissait que trop bien. Envy le regarda avec envie, ses yeux s'attardant sur cette partie de son corps qu'il était si peu courant de laisser dénudé et lui pris le bras avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Affolé par la proximité de son corps, mais surtout parce que la cloison semblait rapetisser à vue d'œil depuis que l'homme était entré, Edward tenta de se dégager sans succès. La parois de verre devant lui glissa alors lentement vers le haut, libérant la pression contenu dans la petite pièce et Envy le poussa rudement en avant. Le blond ne vit la marche qu'au tout dernier moment et manqua bien de s'étendre de tout son long mais le vert le rattrapa sans aucune délicatesse avant de le remettre debout.

La salle était grande, les murs blancs, impeccablement propres et un large podium semblait trôner au centre du demi-cercle. C'était là, devina Ed, que les enchères se déroulaient. Envy le fit monter, gardant une poigne ferme sur son bras alors que de l'autre côté de la vitre teinté, de petites lumières rouges s'allumaient, avant de s'éteindre, pour s'allumer de plus belle.

'' **Maes avait raison de vouloir t'amener, chuchota Envy, ça monte vite et plus il y en a…**

**- Vous voulez dire que…ces lumières ce sont…**

**- Euh oui, chaque lumière corresponds à une offre pour ton joli petit cul, ricana-t-il.''**

Edward ne releva pas le commentaire, ces yeux cherchaient désespérément à compter le nombre de lumières qu'il y avait. Dix? Peut-être vingt même. Plus celles qui venaient du deuxième étage. En tout, il devait y avoir une trentaine de signaux rouges et donc, une trentaine d'acheteur potentiel. Le blond eut un mouvement de recul, il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire, à attendre que le plus offrant s'approprie son corps! Pour la énième fois, Envy le ramena à l'ordre en serrant plus fort la peau tendre de son bras, Ed gémit faiblement avant de s'immobiliser complètement. Inutile, il ne partirait jamais d'ici vivant. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, n'en laissant qu'une seule, quelque part sur la droite et une voix caverneuse provenant d'un haut-parleur lança un 'Next' qui résonna longuement dans la tête du gamin.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Envy ramena l'Elric dans sa cellule mais, contre toute attente, au lieu de l'y laisser, il le fit traverser de l'autre côté, par ou il était venu. L'arrière scène était le tableau typique de coulisses de théâtre, de lourds rideaux de velours noirs recouvraient la presque totalité des murs alors que de rares portent portant des écriteaux divers venaient casser la platitude des tissus. C'est vers l'une de ces portes qu'ils se dirigèrent mais au lieu d'y entrer, Envy ne fit que s'y appuyer, gardant le corps d'Edward très près du sien, presque avec possessivité.

'' **Pas de chance, on ne se reverra plus gamin, lâcha Envy qui paraissait, pour une fois, véritablement déçut.**

**- Est-ce que vous savez…qui…**

**- …t'as acheté? Pourquoi je te le dirais, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, renchérit-il alors qu'une faible lueur passait dans les yeux d'Edward.**

C'était sans doute sa seule chance de savoir s'il resterait en vie assez longtemps pour espérer s'enfuir un jour alors à quoi bon résister, autant jouer le jeu et profiter une dernière fois des mains de cet homme qu'il avait appris à si bien détester.

**- Je peux peut-être…vous offrir quelque chose en échange, murmura Edward, gardant la tête baissé en signe de parfaite soumission.**

**- Tu veux dire…, commença Envy avant de glisser sa main directement vers son entrejambe, …comme ça?**

**- Oui, haleta Ed en sentant son membre se gorger de sang.**

**- Tu sais que si non nous prend, s'en sera certainement fini de toi, reprocha Envy mais Ed savait que c'était le dernier de ces soucis.**

**- Autant faire vite, murmura le blond qui ne se reconnaissait plus dans ces agissements.''**

Envy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il descendit sa braguette, extirpant de son pantalon son membre qui était depuis longtemps excité et souleva Edward par la taille, s'aidant du mur pour le positionner correctement avant de littéralement l'empaler sur lui. Un cri de douleur s'échappa des lèvres du blond avant qu'une puissante main de vienne les bâillonner. Les yeux étincelants, le vert ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une situation si jouissive et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas chuchoter à l'oreille de son soumis combien il aurait aimé lui faire beaucoup d'autres choses. Mais le temps était compté et après une dernière accélération de ces mouvements de bassin, il se vida, laissant en plan l'érection encore fraîche de son uke. Il se rhabilla, du moins, il remit en place ce qu'il avait dénudé et se tourna vers le blondinet, caressant d'une main distraite ces cheveux encore parfumés de la veille.

'' **J'ignore son nom, lâcha-t-il finalement, mais Mister Hugues à longtemps fait affaire avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse soudainement de lui payer son dû. Maes est beaucoup trop malin pour le dénoncer car il mettrait en danger l'existence de l'organisation mais dans le monde ou nous sommes, un homme a plus d'un moyen d'arriver à ses fins, débita Envy. De ce que je sais, il ne maltraite pas ses esclaves, le rassura-t-il, mais il est certain que tu travailleras beaucoup plus qu'au manoir, termina le vert avant de désigner du menton trois hommes qui venaient dans leur direction.**

**- Quel dommage de perdre une perle pareille, s'attrista Greed en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux.**

**- Mais nous ne gardons jamais personne bien longtemps avec nous et Edward le savait depuis le début n'est-ce pas, appuya Hugues avec un regard entendu. Cet homme me doit beaucoup alors j'ai confiance qu'il prendra soin de toi, dit-il d'un air soudainement sombre. Sinon il aura affaire à moi…''**

La menace qui planait dans ces yeux était à vous glacer le sang. Qu'avait donc fait cet homme pour mériter tant de haine de la part de son ancien Maître? Une question d'argent? De…ressources comme les appelaient Maes. Il ne pouvait dire mais son instinct lui ordonna de ne pas poser de questions et il se laissa mener à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être une loge. Assise dans un fauteuil capitonné, une femme, très belle, toute en longueur et arborant fièrement une longue robe noire qui ne faisait que la rendre plus désirable encore les observait avec intérêt. Lorsqu'elle se leva enfin, Edward eut le souffle coupé. Ces longs cheveux noirs cascadaient un douces vagues jusqu'au milieu de son dos, de longs gants de soie recouvraient ces bras et ces yeux, comme animés d'un brasier ardent, les contemplait en silence. Elle était d'une beauté parfaite, presque, inhumaine.

'' **Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, **_**meine fürher**_**, salua-t-elle avec grâce alors que les oreilles d'Edward tiquait à l'entente non seulement du titre mais aussi de la langue employée; jadis, son père parlait allemand.**

**- C'est toujours un plaisir de te revoir, Lust, répondit poliment Maes sans parvenir à cacher son irritation devant les manières exagérés de son ancienne favorite. Était-il ici, demanda l'homme, à brûle point.**

**- Malheureusement, il a dut nous quitter plus vite que prévu pour des raisons qui ne vous intéresseront certainement pas. Il vous transmet ces respects et se dit heureux d'avoir, une fois de plus, la chance de travailler avec vous.''**

Maes tiqua. Lust avait toujours eut le talent nécéssaire pour convaincre quiconque avec la simple parole mais elle oubliait peut-être que c'était lui qui lui avait appris ce qu'elle savait. Sa façon de dire 'travailler avec vous' aurait du être 'travailler pour vous' et même si la phrase n'en restait pas moins solide, l'insinuation était des plus frappantes. Ainsi, cet homme se croyait encore assez puissant pour rivaliser avec son pouvoir? Il s'estimait encore capable de travailler en égal à lui au lieu d'assumer publiquement sa défaite et sa soumission. Hugues bouillait de rage, Envy dut le sentir car il entraîna précipitamment son patron à l'extérieur de la loge, laissant Edward seul avec la femme qui lui sourit doucement. Elle saisit le portable qui se trouvait sur la table basse, à quelques pas d'elle, composa un numéro avant de glisser un murmure à son auditeur. Elle referma le téléphone en s'approchant un peu plus du blond. L'Elric ne sut dire si c'était le trop grand désir qu'avait créer en lui Envy ou la proximité de cette femme aux splendides courbes mais, dans sa nudité complète, son membre se revigora soudain.

Gêné de se retrouver ainsi, le blond tenta de détacher son regard des yeux de braises de la femme qui avait doucement posé sa main sur lui. Une étoffe n'aurait pu être plus douce, sa peau, un véritable cachemire, électrisait sa chair jusqu'à le traverser de toute pars. Edward ferma les yeux , s'abandonnant complètement à la douce caresse et se laissa asseoir sur le fauteuil, attendant sagement la suite…qui ne vint pas. Pour toute réponse, une vive douleur lui parcourut le bras et il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir avec horreur qu'une seringue y était plantée. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà, le liquide se répandait dans ces veines, altérants rapidement ses sens et brûlant sur son passage ce qui lui restait de courage.

Le blond se sentait mal, les murs ondoyaient sous une brise imaginaire, le plancher semblait s'éloigner de ces pieds alors que la lumière de la pièce semblait se tamiser à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Un homme surgit de nul part, l'empoigna solidement par les épaules alors qu'au loin, il entendait une voix qui ordonnait qu'on lui ouvre la porte mais Edward se laissa bercer par le pas souple de son transporteur et la drogue finit par l'assommer complètement.

'' **Je ne tolérerai aucun échec de votre part, fulmina Hugues en faisant les cents pas; à son retour au manoir, il avait convoqué ces meilleurs hommes dans son salon privé, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Cet homme m'a volé, reprit-il de plus belle. Non seulement il refuse de me rembourser ces dettes mais il s'approprie ma marchandise sans même la payer. Je veux revoir ce gamin en vie…Faites ce qu'il faut, cria-t-il à nouveau avant de disperser ces hommes d'un geste rageur. Mustang, appela-t-il alors.**

**- Oui, Mister Hugues, répondit-il en s'avançant, ce doutant bien de ce que son supérieur allait lui demander de faire.**

**- Si tu veux racheter ton écart de conduite, c'est maintenant ou jamais, menaça-t-il sombrement. **

**- Mais de quoi parlez-vous, tenta Roy avant de baisser les yeux de peur de se trahir lui-même.**

**- Je parles de ton affection pour ce gamin. Tu te ramollis et je ne tolérerait aucun faible au sein de l'organisation. Qui sait ce qu'il arriverait à te faire faire? Nous trahir? Pire encore… J'ai pris les précautions nécessaire pour m'assurer de ta loyauté, insista-t-il, ne me déçois pas.**

**- Oui Maître, s'étrangla Mustang avant de quitter la pièce, la tête lourde de remords.''**

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans un manoir tout aussi imposant, deux hommes prenaient du bon temps. Après de longues semaines d'attente, leur patron avait enfin réussit à mettre la main sur quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Les enchères se faisaient de plus en plus rare, le réseau étant étroitement surveillé par les autorités, mais cette fois, la pêche avait rapporté gros. Ils étaient là, un, le plus jeune, allongé sur le lit à regarder avec gourmandise l'objet de ces prochains fantasmes, l'autre, un peu plus âgé, nonchalamment appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, le regard dans les vapes. Le jeune homme sur le lit, un noiraud frêle et élancé, se tortilla pour la énième fois sur les couvertures, il grogna avant de redresser la tête vers l'autre homme, un regard suppliant au visage.

'' **S'il te plaît, dis oui…allez, Pride…, minauda-t-il.**

**- J'ai dit non Lin. **

**- Mais il dort depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, je ne pourrais pas me retenir bien longtemps, gémit-il avant de rapidement parcourir le torse nu du gamin qui était allongé à ses côtés. **

**- Tu es incorrigible, le sermonna le dénommé Pride.**

**- C'est bien pour ça que tu m'aime, non, demanda-t-il d'un air innocent qui finit par faire céder l'homme aux cheveux courts.**

Il s'approcha du lit et se mit à détailler le corps musclé du gamin blond qu'on leur avait offert. Certes il était beau, un peu trop dans le 'ange pur et chaste' mais n'avait-il pas pervertit à lui seul plus de la moitié de la maisonnée? Toutefois, quelque chose dans ces traits le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi avait-il l'étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vu par le passé? Des mains le tirèrent de ses réflexions et il ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer un sourire devant l'impatience de son amant qui déboutonnait déjà son pantalon. Le patron était occupé, une histoire avec un certain ancien collègue ou quelque chose comme ça, ce qui leur laissait pas mal de temps avant qu'il n'exige un premier rapport de leur journée, autant passer un peu de bon temps.

Sans attendre une quelconque approbation de la pars de son seme, le prénommé Lin se mit à caresser le membre de sa nouvelle victime. Au début, rien ne se passa puis, malgré l'inconscience apparente du blond, son corps réagit, d'abord faiblement, puis de plus en plus à mesure que Lin prononçait ces caresses. Le jeune homme s'extasia de voir la verge prendre vie et la pris en bouche sans plus de cérémonie. Il était bon, légèrement salé, sans doute à cause d'un plaisir ultérieur, et il prit tout son temps pour le cajoler du bout de la langue, s'attardant sur le gland humide alors qu'un faible gémissement lui parvint aux oreilles. Il s'arrêta un moment pour observer le blond, toujours rien. Pouvait-on vraiment se faire sucer en plein rêves et ne rien ressentir? Déçut mais loin de vouloir abandonner son petit jeu, le noiraud allait se repositionner lorsqu'une main l'arrêta au milieu de son élan.

Il suffit d'un regard de la pars de Pride pour faire comprendre au jeunot qu'il ne désirait pas être laissé de côté, souriant à pleine dents devant cette initiative, Lin aida l'homme à soulever Edward. Son corps était mou, aussi, l'opération ne réussit pas du premier coup mais lorsqu'il fut placé, assis sur les genoux repliés de Pride, son intimité à quelques centimètres de la verge tendu de l'homme, rien n'aurait pu les arrêter. L'homme fit lentement descendre le corps d'Edward pour s'immiscer en lui sans trop lui faire mal. La situation ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, certes il aimait dominer les autres à un point tel qu'il aurait payé pour pouvoir le faire et le fait de prendre quelqu'un sans son consentement ne le rebutait pas non plus, après tout, n'avait-il pas violer Lin lors de leur première rencontre? Mais le fait que sa victime ne soit pas _consciente_, dépourvu même de _volonté_, ça ce n'était pas amusant. Il n'eut toutefois pas à attendre longtemps avant d'avoir une réaction.

Edward se réveilla, (pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il s'endorme tout le temps?) avec un faible gémissement. Ce n'était certainement pas les effets de la drogue qui se dissipait à ce point dans son sang mais plutôt les sensations qui l'assaillaient de toute part. son cerveau mit un long moment à analyser la situation. Il était dans une chambre inconnu, dans un état d'excitation extrême et avec deux hommes qui semblaient avoir bien profité de son inconscience. Il voulut parler, crier, leur ordonner de cesser ce qu'il faisait mais tout ce qui sortit de sa gorge fut un autre gémissement qui encouragea ces agresseurs à continuer. L'homme qui le prenait par derrière retenait ces deux bras dans son dos à l'aide d'une seule main alors que l'autre agrippait férocement les cheveux noirs du jeune homme qui le suçait, il devait bien le reconnaître, d'une façon inouïe. La situation n'en était pas moins choquante; ils avaient profiter de lui alors qu'il ne les connaissaient même pas.

''**Ah..ahh…arrêtez, parvint à prononcer Edward alors que les mouvements cessèrent.**

**- Tiens, tu es réveillé, s'enquit Lin en rougissant légèrement de la situation.**

**- Parfait, dans ce cas je n'aurais plus à me retenir, déclara la voix de l'homme qu'il ne parvenait pas à voir.**

Il reprit son balancement, soulevant les hanches un peu vite et fort à chacune de ces poussées. Dans la position ou il se trouvait, Edward n'avait aucune porte de sortie, derrière lui, l'homme qui le taraudait de son sexe l'empêchait de bouger en retenant ces bras derrière son dos, devant lui, le jeune homme, les mains enserrant doucement ces cuisses pour assurer un semblant de stabilité alors qu'à chaque coup de bassin, son membre pénétrait cette bouche si délicieusement étroite et chaude. Aucun échappatoire, seul une tension sexuelle palpable et ces deux corps qui s'appropriaient le sien avec aisance.

**- Je…vous en prie…arrêtez, geignit le blond alors que son corps semblait crier tout le contraire de ces supplications qui, de toute façon, n'atteignirent pas les oreilles des concernés.''**

Cela devait déjà faire un moment qu'ils s'étaient mis à la tâche car Edward sentait déjà les remous de l'orgasme qui affluaient lentement vers son membre. Les parois de son intimité brûlaient comme du feu au point qu'il pouvait sentir le sang qui s'accumulait dans le sexe de son dominant. Le temps sembla ralentir, un coup de bassin, une grande succussion et il jouit bruyamment, se déversant dans la bouche de Lin qui s'empressa de tout avaler en souriant de contentement. Pride l'entendit crier et se retira peu de temps après, constatant qu'il n'était pas près d'en finir si vite et croisa le regard quémandeur de Lin qui lui n'avait reçut aucune caresse. Certain que le blond ne tenterait rien, l'épuisement se lisant sur son visage, l'homme fit signe à son amant de se coucher sur le lit.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, le noiraud se positionna sur le dos, les jambes légèrement écartées, prêt à le recevoir. Pride commença d'abord par l'embrasser langoureusement, goûtant à son tour le blond qui avait laissé des traces sur ses lèvres, sourit avant de lentement pénétrer le jeune homme. L'absence de préliminaire dans leur couple était une habitude aussi, Lin le reçut-il sans broncher. Il noua ses jambes autour de sa taille pour se rapprocher davantage et entama un va-et-vient lent. Malgré le mal aise de la situation, Edward ne pouvait tout simplement pas détacher son regard du tableau qui s'offrait à lui. La fusion des contraire n'avait jamais été si parfaite; grand et baraqué, petit et frêle, seme, uke, c'était des plus érotique.

Incapable d'en supporter davantage, et bien qu'il ne comprenne pas la motivation qui le poussait à agir ainsi au lieu de tenter de s'enfuir, Edward glissa une main jusqu'à son sexe pour doucement se toucher. Pride remarqua le geste et quitta les lèvres de son gamin pour prendre celles du blond en s'appropriant le sexe en éveil. Le rythme qu'il fit alors subir à ses deux victimes étaient insoutenables et ils ne mirent qu'un instant avant de jouir, finalement accompagné de leur Maître. Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix se fit entendre à l'étage, leur intimant de se présenter au patron sans plus attendre. S'habillant prestement, les deux hommes abandonnèrent leur nouveau jouet en se disant que l'attente avait value le coup.

Après l'orgasme, Edward s'était encore endormie; la journée n'avait pas été de tout repos, l'inquiétude de la vente, sa brève aventure avec Envy, sa rencontre avec Lust qui l'avait drogué et son réveille au bord de l'extase, c'était trop. Aussi, lorsqu'il se réveilla assis, dans ce qui ressemblait à un salon, crut-il qu'il avait rêvé tous les moments de cette effroyable journée. Il mit un moment avant de s'habituer à la lumière de la pièce, n'était-il pas supposé être soir? Levant les yeux, il remarqua enfin la source de cette puissante lumière; un immense lustre en fer forgé recouvert de feuille d'or portait un nombre impressionnant de chandelles de la même couleur. Pourquoi avait-il cette vision étrange d'un gamin blond jouant avec des babioles qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ce même lustre. Était-il fiévreux?

Le jeune homme tenta de se lever mais il remarqua à cet instant que ces mains et ces pieds étaient liés. Paniqué, il fouilla la pièce du regard à la recherche d'un échappatoire, personne ou objet mais il n'y avait rien, seulement quelques meubles qui avaient attirés son attention, en particulier un, au fond de la pièce…

_Des voix éclatent. Pourquoi tout ce bruit alors qu'il allait s'endormir. Il se lève, s'approche lentement de la balustrade et s'accroupit, observant la scène par les barreaux de bois du deuxième étage. Le lustre semble presque éteint, il n'aime pas le noir, il descends la première marche. Le bois grince, il se mort la lèvre, hésite. Descend une autre. Un hurlement retentit dans l'air, il se fige, dévale les escaliers, priant pour ne pas se casser le coup. Il entre en catastrophe dans le salon et voit. Le corps de sa mère au travers du meuble d'ébène, son sang rendant le matériel plus sombre encore, coulant à petits filets sur la moquette qu'elle avait pris tant de soin à nettoyer le jour même. Et cet homme…_

'' **Edward, l'appella une voix qu'il aurait reconnu d'entre toute.''**

Il ferme les yeux, fort, espérant qu'avec sa vue, son ouïe cesse aussi mais il entend les pas qui se rapproche, une main se pose sur son épaule, il tente de se dégager. N'en pouvant plus, il affronte le regard, plonge ces yeux plein de colère dans deux ambres qui le contemple avec tristesse. La ressemblance le frappe soudain. Il a vieillit, tout comme lui, et même s'il aurait voulu, à ce moment précis, effacer tout souvenir de son visage, il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'a pas vraiment changer. Ces cheveux sont toujours les mêmes, légèrement plus foncés que les siens, il les tient toujours longs, attaché en une basse queue de cheval d'ou s'échappe deux petites mèches qui viennent encadrer son visage. Ces yeux sont la copie conforme des siens, dorés, lumineux.

'' **Edward, reprit-il comme si le fait de prononcer son nom lui demandait un effort avant de le répéter plus fort.''**

Cette fois, c'est bien de la souffrance qu'il perçoit. Le blondinet laisse échapper un rire mauvais. De la souffrance hein? Est-il vraiment capable d'en ressentir? Lui? Cet assassin? Ce déserteur? Il lui aurait bien craché au visage mais la salive lui manque.

'' **Je sais que tu es en colère mais je t'en pris…écoutes-moi, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix compatissante.**

**- Tu n'as rien à me dire, cracha Edward avec haine, pas maintenant. Pas treize ans de retard. **

**- Je t'en pris…mon fils…**

**- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, hurla-t-il. J'ai cessé d'être ton fils le jour ou tu as tué maman en nous abandonnant Al et moi. **

**- Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, coupa-t-il brusquement. S'il te plait…**

Hohenheim détourna la tête un instant, un scintillement se fit voir au coin de ses yeux mais Edward ne se laissa pas attendrir. Cet homme, son propre père, tuer de sang froid la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde! Laissant ses fils derrière lui, il n'avait jamais donné de nouvelle, pas une lettre, pas une visite.

**- Ce soir là…j'ai reçut un téléphone d'un homme à qui je devais beaucoup d'argent. Tu sais, dans le monde pour lequel je travaille, les choses ne sont pas roses pour tout le monde. Certains croulent sous l'argent alors que d'autre n'aspire qu'à une vie paisible tout en faisant ce boulot…**

**- Et lequel de ces deux crapules es-tu, lâcha hargneusement le fils.**

**- Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit calmement l'homme. Cela faisait à peine un an que j'étais entré dans l'organisation quand j'ai rencontré ta mère et j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle vive heureuse.**

**- En l'assassinant, ça c'est la belle vie!**

**- Non tu n'y es pas. J'ai du la cacher pendant plus d'un an. Si elle s'était montré, enceinte de surcroît…elle ne m'aurait plus appartenue.**

**- Alors elle n'était qu'un objet c'est ça, tu ne l'as jamais vraiment aimé…**

**- Edward ça suffit, intervint-il sèchement en accompagnant ces paroles d'une gifle qui marqua la joue du blond. Je…je suis désolé…vraiment… Tes paroles sont tellement acides…tu…tu es mon fils et…**

**- Je m'en fiche. Continue de me raconter comment tu as bien pu tuer la femme que tu disais tant aimer, dit l'Elric d'un ton neutre; il savait pourtant que ces paroles étaient de véritable poignards pour son père. **

**- Quand tu es né, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes et j'ai voulut tout arrêter, fonder une vraie famille sur des bases solides mais…je n'étais plus aussi efficace sur le terrain et j'ai du expliquer mon manque soudain de motivation. Ta mère était en grand danger, je me suis battu à plusieurs reprise, me faisant violence pour ne pas qu'un de mes collègues ne s'approche de la maison. Tu vois…dans ce métier les hommes sont.. **

**- De véritables chiennes en chaleur, compléta brusquement Edward.**

**- Oui…, soupira l'homme blond. J'ai réussit à les tenir à distance mais lorsqu'elle est de nouveau tombé enceinte, de ton frère, j'ai commis une erreur. Je nous avais procuré deux billets pour le train qui nous mènerait à la frontière. Je voulais partir, loin de tout ça et vivre en paix avec ma famille mais ce soir-là…j'ai reçut un téléphone de l'homme pour qui je travaillais. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêt à quitter le pays, j'ignore comment il a été mis au courant mais les relations sont nombreuses et je n'ai pas pris à la légère sa menace. Lorsqu'il m'a dit que je devais choisir, et encore, le mot est faible…' Si tu pars tu mourra pour lâcheté, si tu reste tu mourra par bêtise. Dans les deux cas, je m'arrangerai pour que ta délicieuse femme reste avec nous.', cita Hohenheim en crispant les poings.**

Le silence se fit dans le petit salon, Edward ne savait plus quoi penser. Son père le menait sans doute en bateau mais dans quel but? Qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait? Et puis, la douleur et la souffrance que transpirait par tous les pores de son corps ne pouvaient être feintes. Les choses s'étaient peut-être bien déroulées comme il le prétendait. Mais comment savoir? Des éclats de voix se firent entendre, quelque part dans le manoir mais Edward n'y porta pas attention, il était monnaie courante dans ce genre d'endroit d'avoir des invités surprise.

**- Je n'avais pas le choix, répéta le père d'une voix douloureuse. Je ne pouvait pas la voir passer aux mains de ces crapules qui l'auraient tuée en moins d'une journée. Les hommes sont mesquins Edward, ils ne servent que le propre intérêt, ne leur fait jamais confiance.**

**- Et à toi, demanda le blond, soudainement plein de pitié pour l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.**

**- Il y a trop longtemps que j'aurais te parler, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me haïssais jusqu'à la fin de tes jours… Je n'ai qu'un espoir de pouvoir trouver la paix…**

Des bruits de pas se précipitèrent dans le couloir, quelqu'un ouvrit brusquement les portes qui frappèrent durement contre les murs crème du petit salon mais le regard d'Edward était vissé à celui de son père, débattant avec sa conscience pour savoir si oui ou non il acceptait son histoire.

**- Edward, je te demande…**

POW

Edward sursauta, Hohenheim se figea. Son corps s'affala sur la moquette, étrangement, il s'agissait de la même moquette que ce soir-là. Les yeux vitreux, l'homme accrocha le regard de son fils, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, il poussa son dernier soupir en prononçant ces mots en même temps que le blond.

**- Pardon.''**

Des hommes s'approchèrent rapidement, tranchant les liens qui retenaient les membres du gamin, il les reconnut vaguement, les hommes de main de Hugues. Kimbley se tenait à l'entrée, un revolver à la main. Curieusement, Edward ne ressentit aucune haine envers cet homme qui venait d'abattre son dernier parent. Il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'Hohenheim aurait donné sa vie pour ce qui restait de sa famille. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre la raison qui avait poussé un tel acte, on ne tuait tout de même pas un homme sans raison, Edward se redressa, affirmant qu'il pouvait marcher seul. Son regard se posa sur Mustang qui avait été le premier à pénétrer le salon, il avait tout vu, il était là, il avait participé à la scène. Mue par une irrésistible envie de réconfort, il fit un pas chancelant vers l'homme aux yeux d'onyx mais celui-ci eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul. Surpris, le jeune homme l'interrogea du regard et n'eut en réponse qu'une froideur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Que s'était-il donc passé? Qu'avait-il fait ou pas pour mériter si peu de compassion de la pars de l'homme qui partageait désormais son lit. Edward aurait bien voulu discuter un peu mais Envy lui ordonna de se taire et de les suivre. Et si l'homme dont lui avait parlé son père, celui à qui il devait de l'argent, était Hugues? Exigerait-il qu'à la place de son père, ce soit lui qui rembourse ses dettes? Devant le silence des hommes, le blond ne sut que penser mais une chose était sur, il redoutait son entrée au manoir et son retour au pays de l'asservissement.


	6. Chapitre Six

**Traffic **

**Chapitre Six****  
><strong>

_Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents même s'il est beaucoup plus long (^^) Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont partagé leur impression et commentaires, spécialement Sabine qui me suit de façon quasi religieuse depuis que j'ai commencé à publier sur FMA^^ Au plaisir de vous lire, n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont toujours appréciés alors c'est pas parce que c'est le dernier chapitre que je ne les lirai pas. Bonne Lecture!_

Ces hommes étaient apparemment des professionnels; leurs gestes étaient calculés, aucun échange ne venait embrouiller la situation déjà plus que délicate, ils faisaient leur job un point c'est tout. Edward les regarda faire sans bouger, à quoi bon il n'était même pas sur que si Envy le lâchait il serait capable de se mouvoir seul. Trop d'émotion, l'épuisement, la surprise mais surtout la peur et le doute grandissant qui paralysait la moindre parcelle de volonté, ce mélange explosif contribuait à faire de lui le gamin obéissant qu'il était devenu en moins de cinq minutes.

'' **Il n'y a plus personne, leur apprit Greed qui revenait d'une ronde de patrouille sur les étages du dessus.**

**- Curieux tout de même pour un homme aussi puissant de n'avoir personne à son service, renchérit Kimbley qui s'était lui-même occupé du corps de la victime.**

**- Tu oublie Lust, tiqua Envy. Cette langue de vipère a sans doute alerté les autres alors que son patron se faisait tranquillement descendre par nos soin. **

**- Ça ne nous regarde pas, coupa sèchement la voix de Mustang. On a ce que Hugues voulait, maintenant, partons, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sans réplique avant de tourner les talons.''**

Jamais au grand jamais Edward ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Mustang semblait avoir changé du tout au tout. Pas un regard, pas même un faible sourire à son égards, juste une froideur implacable qui lui fit momentanément monter les larmes aux yeux. Qu'était-il arrivé pour que Roy le repousse ainsi? Pire que de le repousser, il l'ignorait complètement! Allait-il terminer ces jours ainsi, dépourvu de toute forme d'attention? Était-ce le prix à payer pour ne pas s'être suffisamment débattu lors des enchères? Était-il au courant de son écart avec Envy, et même si oui, qu'est-ce que cela changeait, ce n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il se donnait à un autre homme. N'avait-il pas été enlevé dans ce but précis? Trop de questions dans l'esprit d'Edward qui refusait obstinément de trouver des réponses, ou plutôt, qui refusait les réponses potentielles.

Envy resserra son emprise sur son bras, le forçant à avancer sous peine de se retrouver littéralement broyer par sa poigne. À l'extérieur, deux voitures les attendait. Apparemment, ces tortionnaires de la matinée avaient filé en douce peu avant l'intervention des hommes de Maes. Edward constata ce fait sans émotion aucun, bien trop préoccupé par les agissements étranges de son ancien amant. Roy pris le volant de la voiture noire alors que Greed prenait place dans la sienne, Kimbley sur les talons. Envy hésita un instant avant de diriger le blondinet vers le véhicule noir, ouvrit la porte arrière au gamin avant de prendre lui-même place à l'avant, côté passager.

Une minute passa avant que l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène ne se décide à démarrer l'engin. Envy lui lança des œillades à la dérobé, ne se doutant pas qu'Edward ne manquait pas un de ces gestes. Le vert était très curieux de voir comment allait réagir son partenaire au court des prochaines heures. Il savait que Maes lui avait lancé un ultimatum concernant son attitude duveteuse à l'égards du blond et il était bien curieux de voir s'il regagnerait aussi facilement la confiance de leur patron. Puisqu'apparemment il avait tenu bon jusque là, Envy décida de tester la résistance du beau ténébreux.

Avant qu'Edward ne soit amené pat Greed et Kimbley, Envy entretenait une relation particulière avec Mustang. Loin de le posséder, Roy était quelqu'un de très volatile qui se lassait rapidement des petits jeux de son coéquipier, Envy s'était alors appliqué à multiplier les petites victoires; une caresse discrète sous la table à dîné, un baisée volée dans un couloir sombre du manoir mais il avait vite voulut plus. Il s'était alors invité plus d'une fois dans sa chambre sans jamais pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait jusqu'à ce soir ou, enfin, Mustang sembla capituler.

Ils étaient nus, allongés dans le lit du noiraud et prêt à passer à l'acte quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, leur intimant brusquement de se rendre au salon pour l'arrivée du patron. Envy avait alors bougonné mais Roy n'était pas de ceux qui s'attendrissait devant une moue et il s'était prestement habillé. Dans le salon, tous étaient réunis et Envy comprit qu'il avait perdu la partie lorsqu'un peu plus tard ce soir-là, les yeux de Mustang se posèrent sur Edward. Il n'avait alors reçut de l'homme que mépris ou indifférence, pire que la façon dont on triatait un chien selon Envy. Plus un regard, plus un mot ni même une caresse. À présent, les rôles étaient inversés et Envy était d'avis que c'était au tour d'Edward de regarder l'homme qu'il aimait, si on pouvait appeler ça de l'amour, passer dans les mains d'un autre.

Confortablement calé dans le siège de cuir sombre de la voiture, Envy glissa lentement sa main sur la cuisse de Mustang. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, se contentant d'observer l'homme à ces côtés par l'entremise du rétroviseur avant de rapporter son attention sur la route. Trop heureux de voir ses pensées se confirmer, Envy poussa sa chance d'avoir à lui seul l'objet de ces nombreuses nuit d'insomnie. Il remonta lentement sa main, approuvant d'une subtile caresse la douceur du tissu du pantalon, jusqu'à atteindre la fourche du vêtement. Un discret regard au visage impassible de Roy indiqua à son compagnon qu'il ne s'opposerait à aucun de ces gestes dans la mesure ou cela ne mettait pas la vie des passagers en danger, il conduisait tout de même.

Edward n'avait rien manqué des regards gourmands d'Envy autant que de l'abandon qui avait marqué les traits de son ancien amant. Impuissant, il tenta tant bien que mal de faire la sourde oreille aux soupirs et légers gémissements qui fusaient de la gorge de Mustang mais l'étau qui se resserrait peu à peu sur son cœur était bien trop douloureuse pour être ignorer. Le blond ne savait plus que faire. Se coucher les oreilles dans un geste stupidement enfantin? Cela ne l'empêcherait pas pour autant de voir le plaisir qu'Envy éprouvait à doucement torturer l'homme aux yeux d'onyx.. Peut-être devrait-il sauter en bas du véhicule, avec un peu de chance il se ferait écraser par un chauffard et le cauchemar se terminerait bien assez vite. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il n'était pas encore assez désespéré pour y croire.

'' **Ah…Envy…**

Le gémissement parvint à Edward comme un coup de poing invisible en plein ventre. Son souffle s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors qu'il percevait bien malgré lui l'expression de plaisir qui crispait les traits de Roy à travers le rétroviseur. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il croisa le regard du blond et son visage redevint soudainement impassible. Plus aucune trace de désir ou même du plaisir fulgurant qui avait semblé le transporter l'espace d'un petit instant. Était-ce le simple fait de le voir qui lui avait fait cet effet ou bien qu'il réalise qu'il le regardait?

**- Quoi, ça te gêne qu'il nous regarde, demanda Envy d'une voix doucereuse. Pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger quand c'était moi, continua le vert avec un clin d'œil à la première nuit qu'il avait passé avec Edward.**

**- J'ai plus envie, coupa brusquement Roy.''**

Sans plus de cérémonie, Envy appuya fortement sur l'entrejambe de l'homme et dut réprimer un cri de frustration en constatant que l'érection avait effectivement déserté le pantalon de son vis-à-vis. Boudant dans son coin, l'homme ne tenta plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin en vue du manoir. La voiture de Greed venait de se garer et Maes semblait attendre leur arrivé, appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte principale. Roy coupa le contact, respirant un grand coup avant de descendre et de se poster juste à quelques pas de son patron, le regard vide de toute expression.

'' **Le travail a été fait sans bavure et la marchandise est à nouveau entre vos mains, débita-t-il d'un air détaché.**

**- Je suis très fier de toi, Roy, murmura Maes à son oreille avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes en un tendre baiser qui replongea le noiraud plusieurs mois en arrière; à l'époque ou il était le jouet favoris du patron. Mais ce n'est que la première partie pour me convaincre de ta loyauté…Edward, appela-t-il d'une vois forte avant qu'Envy ne le traîne de force devant l'homme aux lunettes. Je suis désolé que tu n'ais pas eut le temps de connaître ton nouveau Maître mais cet homme avait une dette importante envers moi et il s'est permis de s'approprier quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas payé et je déteste que l'on me vole…**

**- Devrais-je payer à sa place, ne put s'empêcher de demander Edward, la voix vibrante d'une émotion qui lui était jusque là inconnue, du mépris peut-être.**

**- Je ne t'en demande pas tant, rit Hugues visiblement insensible aux émotions du blond qui lui faisait face, mais tu te rendras bien vite compte que les choses ont changées…**

**- Que voulez-vous dire, demanda à nouveau Ed.**

**- Mustang, appela Maes en balayant d'un geste de la main la question du gamin.**

**- Oui, Mister Hugues, répondit l'homme d'une voix froide.**

**- Il est tout à toi…prends-en bien soin hein, insista le patron avant d'éclater d'un rire mauvais en pénétrant dans le hall du manoir.'' **

Edward fut surprit de ne pas être envoyé à Greed ou encore Envy qui aurait tôt fait de lui faire oublier sa journée mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard vide et froid de Mustang, il aurait tout donné pour se retrouver entre d'autres mains. Il était épeurant. Ou était passé l'homme doux et tendre qui promettait de le sortir des griffes des autres si jamais ils venaient à trop abuser de lui? Ou était passé son sourire, son regard apaisant et chaleureux? Il ne restait rien, absolument rien de l'homme qu'il avait cru connaître. Seul le corps restait le même et encore, Edward se demandait s'il aurait la chance de le revoir un jour. Ces yeux toujours vissés aux siens, le blond ne manqua pas la lueur vorace qui passa en un éclair et ces questions trouvèrent réponses. Bien sur qu'il allait revoir Mustang, n'était-il pas dans une maison de débauche? Dans un de ces endroits ou il vous suffisait de marcher seul dans un couloir pour risquer d'être intercepter par un de ces vicieux hommes toujours avides de chair fraîche?

Edward ne savait plus que penser. Était-ce la soudaine froideur de Mustang ou le fait que, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il le regardait comme les autres le faisaient, comme une proie potentiellement capable de lui procurer un peu de plaisir? Les deux options étaient toutes aussi terrifiantes l'une que l'autre. Non, Mustang ne pouvait pas être comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas changer si vite, pas de cette façon! Et pourtant…Quand sa main se posa sur son épaule, il n'y eut aucune douceur, le forçant à avancer vers Envy qui leur tenait toujours la porte d'entrée avant de la refermer derrière lui.

La poigne qui broyait son épaule dirigea Edward au deuxième étage, directement dans la chambre qu'il partageait autrefois avec l'homme aux yeux sombres. La porte resta grande ouverte, le blond le nota avec une pointe d'appréhension. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant? Roy s'était assis dans son fauteuil en balayant la pièce du regard comme s'il cherchait désespérément quelque chose puis son attention se rapporta sur Edward qui s'était prudemment installé sur le lit. Les yeux ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle comme si le simple fait qu'ils restent constamment braqués sur lui permettait à leur propriétaire d'avoir une emprise sur le corps. Ed savait pourtant qu'il aurait suffit d'une parole de la part de Mustang pour qu'il ne se fasse obéir mais il semblait vouloir conserver un silence de mort.

L'homme se leva brusquement de son siège comme si une mouche l'avait piqué et en deux enjambées il fut sur Edward. Il écrasa violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes, tellement fort que le gamin en eut un choque jusque dans la nuque ce qui le fit gémir malgré lui. Roy n'était décidément plus le même, il lui faisait mal, il devait bien le voir à son expression crispée mais il prolongea un long moment le baiser, manquant de faire étouffer Edward qui le repoussa tant bien que mal pour respirer à nouveau. Il scruta le visage déformé de l'homme, cherchant dans ses traits la moindre trace de cette douceur passée dont il avait tant besoin à ce moment. Au lieu de quoi, il n'eut droit qu'à un regard méprisant qui lui serra encore plus le cœur.

'' **Déshabilles-toi, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix cassante qui n'avait plus rien de tendre.**

**- Mais…je…, tenta Edward qui aurait préféré parler de ce soudain changement de comportement; s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, peut-être pourrait-il le réparer?**

**- Obéis, cria alors Mustang en faisant un pas vers lui, la main levé haut dans les airs.''**

Edward ne vit jamais la gifle arriver. Un claquement sonore retentit dans la pièce alors que le blond, une rougeur inquiétante sur la joue, tournait un regard larmoyant vers l'homme aux cheveux sombres. Celui-ci eut un moment d'hésitation, une lueur indéchiffrable passa dans son regard avant qu'un intrus ne fasse irruption dans la chambre. Greed regarda Ed avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

'' **Tu n'y va pas un peu fort là, Mustang.**

**- La ferme Greed, je fais ce que je veux du gamin.**

Ce dernier resta muet d'indignation. Jamais au grand jamais Roy ne l'avait traité ainsi. Non seulement il n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui mais il l'avait toujours considéré avec un minimum de respect ce qui, apparemment, n'était plus le cas. De peur d'être à nouveau frappé, Edward s'exécuta sans plus de protestation, se retenant pour ne pas tamponner sa joue meurtrie et retira sa chemise avant de se lever pour faire subir le même sort à son pantalon. Il se rassit sur le lit avec comme seul protection son boxer qui, il le sentait, ne tarderait pas à rejoindre lui aussi le sol.

**- Enlève tout, exigea Roy avec impatience avant d'être obéit du blondinet. Tu vois Greed, rien de mieux qu'une bonne correction pour s'assurer la fidélité, reprit-il en s'assoyant aux côtés d'Edward qui ne put retenir un mouvement de recul mue par la peur.**

**- Et bien, je ne te croyais pas capable d'une telle chose, admit l'autre homme. **

**- Comme quoi il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, compléta Roy en plongeant son regard noir dans celui du gamin. Maintenant, tu vas être un bon garçon et tous nous remerciez de t'avoir ramené ici n'est-ce pas?**

Edward ne dit rien, qu'aurait-il pu répondre? Qu'il était désolé de lui avoir déplu d'une manière qu'il ignorait? Qu'il serait 'un bon garçon' si seulement il acceptait de le regarder avec autre chose dans les yeux que cette lueur froide et indifférente qui lui glaçait le sang? Non, il se contenta de baisser la tête, trop surpris par la soudaine brutalité de cet homme qu'il croyait bien connaître. Son père ne lui avait-il pas dit que les hommes ne servaient que leur propre intérêt? Que l'on ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à soit?

**- Tu veux que j'aille chercher les autres, demanda soudain Greed, plus avide que jamais. **

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés. Ils n'allaient quand même pas tous venir…si? Déjà que le caractère changeant de Roy était difficile à cerner, en plus de la présence silencieuse mais dérangeante de Greed, il n'allait quand même pas devoir subir les exigences des deux autres? Et si c'était de ça dont parlait Roy en disant qu'il devrait 'tous les remercier'…

**- Pas tout de suite, commençons par voir s'il est en forme…''**

Ed comprit soudain que s'il ne sortait pas vite de cette chambre, il aurait droit à un véritable gangbang. Affolé à l'idée que Roy puisse lui faire subir ce genre de chose, le gamin se leva d'un bond avant de se précipiter vers la porte mais c'était sans compter que Greed se trouvait encore dans l'embrasure et qu'il n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

'' **Laissez-moi partir, hurla alors le blond en se débattant comme un dément mais il en fallait plus à Greed pour lâcher prise.**

**- Tu tu tu on ne crie pas comme ça Edward, chuchota l'homme avec un air mauvais, ça pourrait amener les autres…**

Cette pensée figea soudain le blond qui laissa tomber toute résistance en se laissant porter jusqu'au lit ou Roy l'attendait, un air froissé sur le visage.

**- Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'Envy se joigne si vite à nous n'est-ce pas Edward? **

**- Je t'en pris…laisse-moi partir…Roy…**

**- Tais-toi, ordonna l'homme aux yeux noirs en levant de nouveau sa main en signe d'avertissement. Maintenant tu te tais et tu obéis, continua-t-il avant de rapidement déboutonner son pantalon et de descendre sa fermeture éclair pour en extirper son sexe à demi érigé. Suce-moi. **

L'ordre avait claqué autant que la gifle. Jamais Roy n'avait été si cru ni même brutal mais Edward crut bon d'obéir de peur qu'il ne recommence à le frapper ou pire, qu'il appelle les autres. Réticent, il eut un moment d'hésitation qui lui fut fatale.

**- Allez on a pas toute la journée, cracha Mustang avant de saisir le gamin par les cheveux et le forcer à se positionner convenablement entre ces cuisses.''**

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues d'Edward qui priait silencieusement pour que ce cauchemars se termine au plus vite mais la chance l'avait abandonné au moment ou il avait quitté le manoir pour la première fois, le matin enchères. La pression sur sa tête s'accentua et il n'eut d'autres choix que d'ouvrir la bouche pour engloutir le membre de son ancien amant. Il le suça de son mieux, s'empêchant de serrer les mâchoires sous la douleur de la main qui manquait de lui arracher les cheveux et eut un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit deux autres mains palper ces fesses. Dans la position ou il se trouvait, agenouillé devant Mustang qui lui était assis sur le bord du lit, il devait offrir un spectacle de choix à Greed; il imaginait très bien sa croupe remonté par l'extension de son corps et ses jambes légèrement écartées comme une invitation au vice qu'était la luxure.

Greed avait retiré son pantalon en quatrième vitesse, trop excité par la vue d'Edward ainsi offert pour se préoccuper d'autres chose que de son érection grandissante. Il avait commencé par tâtonner son fessier avant de rapidement titiller son intimité du bout des doigts. Le gamin eut beau tenter de se débattre pour empêcher ces mains de le toucher, Mustang ne lâchait pas sa prise, l'obligeant à rester ainsi alors que Greed s'amusait avec lui. Il plaqua soudain son bassin contre les fesses du blond, lui faisant très bien sentir à quel point il le désirait et son torse vint frôler son dos alors qu'il lui plaçait trois doigts sous les yeux. Sa bouche étant déjà occupé, Ed ne put satisfaire les exigences des deux hommes à la fois et puisque la poigne de Roy ne s'était toujours pas desserré, il ne quitta pas son membre de peur que la douleur ne soit trop grande.

Une pression descendante sur sa tête indiqua à Edward que Mustang s'était penché sur Greed pour lui-même humidifier ses doigts. Cette attention particulière troubla momentanément le gamin. Pourquoi cette précaution après tant de brutalité? S'il l'avait vraiment voulu, Greed aurait pu le pénétrer d'un coup de rein. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus loin qu'une intrusion dérangeante se fit sentir au niveau de son entrée. Un premier doigts, vite rejoint par un deuxième le préparèrent rapidement alors que ces gémissement étaient étouffés par le membre du noiraud. Celui-ci exigea du blond qu'il accélère ces mouvements buccaux jusqu'à l'amener à l'orgasme. Roy se vida dans un râle.

'' **On s'amuse bien à ce que je vois, fit alors la voix de Kimbley depuis l'entrée au grand désespoir d'Edward qui gémissait tout de même de plus en plus fort sous les doigts de Greed. Dis Roy, tu ne va pas le garder pour toi tout seul hein?**

**- Prends…ce que tu veux, laissa tomber l'autre d'une vois légèrement trouble en fuyant le regard suppliant du blond à ses pieds.**

Edward sut à ce moment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Roy ne le regardait plus. Pourquoi? Avait-il honte de ce qu'il faisait? Était-il déçut de la participation des autres? Pourquoi alors avoir commencé tout ce cirque? Une bouche impérieuse le rappela vite à l'ordre. Devant lui, probablement agenouillé à même le sol comme il l'était, Kimbley l'embrassait sans réserve. Il ne portait plus sa chemise mais son parfum épicé vint chatouiller les narines du blond. Alors que Greed le pénétrait pour la première fois, les mains de son compagnon prirent possession de la verge d'Edward qui résistait de moins en moins férocement. À quoi bon? Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, pas se cacher. La seule chose qu'il parviendrait à faire serrait d'irriter encore plus Mustang et risquer qu'il ne le frappe encore ou pire… Son regard se tourna malgré lui sur l'homme assis. Mustang le regardait paisiblement mais au fond de ces prunelles brûlaient quelque chose que le blondinet ne reconnut pas tout de suite. De la colère? De la tristesse?

Kimbley reprit ses lèvres, lui bloquant ainsi la vue alors qu'il sentait le membre de Greed atteindre ce point si sensible de son corps en quelques coups de bassin. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à jouir en lui, l'emplissant de sa semence en un dernier soupir de contentement. C'est alors que l'inévitable se produit, Envy entra dans la chambre. Edward ne le vit pas tout de suite, étant dos à la porte mais il sentit très bien que la pièce se refroidit soudain, signe d'un danger imminent. Kimbley lâcha à regret la bouche du gamin avant d'offrir son plus beau sourire au nouveau venu.

'' **Tu en veux un peu, demanda-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une pièce de viande à partager. **

**- Si je veux…miam, renchérit le vert en se léchant les lèvres.**

Envy entra enfin dans le champs de vision d'Edward qui eut un frisson d'épouvante à la vue du sourire encore plus sadique que d'habitude qui ornait ses lèvres. Il s'accroupit derrière Kimbley, pressant son torse dans son dos et à en juger par le sourire qui ondula sur le visage de l'écarlate, il devait y avoir quelque pars une belle érection.

**- Bien sur que je le veux, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de l'homme tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux le gamin, sachant très bien qu'il avait aussi entendu. Mais je crois bien que le lit est assez grand pour nous tous, pourquoi rester au sol, insista-t-il en se relevant avec Kimbley. Quoi que…Edward est plutôt habitué d'être en position d'infériorité face à moi, n'est-ce pas?**

**- Oui…Maître, murmura le blond d'une voix hésitante.**

**- J'ai pas très bien compris, parles plus fort que tout le monde t'entende Edward, exigea Envy plus fier que jamais de sa supériorité apparente.**

**- Ça suffit comme ça Envy, interrompit Roy d'une voix blasée. Amène-le ici qu'on en finisse.''**

Bien que déçut de ne pas avoir eut satisfaction, l'homme ne se fit pas prier et poussa le blondinet sur le lit alors que ces trois compagnons prenaient place autour de lui comme un groupe de loup prêt à fondre sur leur proie. Et c'est bien ainsi qu'Edward se sentait à présent. La présence de ces hommes était tellement imposante qu'il pouvait presque sentir leur hormone affluer dans leurs corps. Tous s'étaient dévêtus et il fallait être complètement aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'ils avaient envie de lui. Le supplice de leur immobilité dura encore un instant pendant lequel le blond crut à son salut mais c'était peine perdue.

Greed fut le premier à quémander une faveur, oral, alors qu'il s'installait plus confortablement à la tête du lit, les fesses sur les oreillers. Kimbley força alors Edward à se positionner à quatre pattes, histoire de laisser le champs libre à tout le monde, et se glissa sous le ventre plat du gamin pour titiller de sa langue son membre au repos. Envy n'attendit pas qu'on lui donne le choix et écarta sans douceur les fesses d'Edward avant de le pénétrer brutalement. Le blond cria, ou du moins, tenta-t-il de le faire alors que le vert riait comme un dément de le voir si impuissant. Tous s'étaient activés, tous sauf Roy qui, à défaut de possibilité se touchait un peu un retrait. Bien sur il aurait pu exiger de Greed qu'il lui rende la même chose qu'Edward ou encore s'occuper lui-même de Kimbley qui faisait subir la même chose au jeune homme. Mais Mustang n'aimait pas passer en deuxième et il devait à tout prix se soustraire à se spectacle qui le dégouttait de plus en plus chaque seconde. Il jeta donc son dévolu sur Envy.

Ce dernier s'enfonçait de plus en plus durement en Edward qui criait de façon maintenant incontrôlé. Mustang se positionna derrière lui, immiscent momentanément un doigts en lui comme pour l'avertir de sa présence.

'' **P'tain Mustang qu'est-ce que tu…ahhh.''**

Roy s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le faire et ressortit aussitôt. Il devait être sans pitié, comme il l'avait été avec Edward un peu plus tôt et comme il savait qu'il avait été, lui, avec le gamin tout au long de son séjour au manoir. Il s'enfonça à nouveau dans un puissant coup de bassin et poussa le jeu jusqu'à susurrer à son oreille tous ces mots dont il savait son partenaire raffoler.

'' **Alors Envy…t'aime ça hein…quand ça fait mal, commença Roy d'une voix dure qui fit bander davantage le vert si c'était encore possible; le simple fait de savoir que Mustang le possédait enfin, qu'il était enfin en lui, à lui l'excitait comme il n'était pas permis de le faire.**

**- Ahhh…Mustang…**

**- C'est Monsieur, rectifia-t-il en adoptant le même comportement qui le dégouttait tant de la part de sa victime. **

**- Oui…oui tout ce que tu veux…ahh…plus…fort…**

**- Tu en veux plus hein? **

**- Oui…ohh oui, geignit Envy alors qu'il balançait son bassin d'avant en arrière, prenant Edward encore plus violemment tandis que Roy lui rendait la pareille.**

Le blond en question ne tarda pas à jouir à nouveau même si cette fois, épuisé et complètement vidé, il s'évanouit juste après. Greed s'était vidé quelques instants plus tôt et Kimbley se décala juste à temps pour ne pas se retrouver coincé sous le gamin. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent un moment avant que leur regard ne se rapporte sur le couple qui leur faisait face.

**- Je n'aurais jamais cru que Mustang se déciderait un jour, chuchota Kimbley à l'oreille de son amant.**

**- Je crois qu'il a enfin compris que nous sommes sa seule famille et qu'il ne peut pas s'attacher à d'autres, expliqua Greed avec un mouvement de tête vers Edward. J'ai presque cru qu'il était amoureux…mais en fin de compte regarde ce qu'il nous a offert.**

**- Comme quoi les apparences sont trompeuses, déclara Kimbley, citant les paroles même de Mustang.**

**- Ça suffit pour l'instant, coupa soudainement Roy en se retirant brusquement d'un Envy au bord de l'extase.**

**- Que…quoi…mais…Putain ça se fait pas de me laisser comme ça, s'emporta violemment Envy.**

**- J'en ai mare de toi Envy, t'as qu'à t'amuser avec Greed et Kimbley, lâcha l'homme d'une vois qu'il voulait dure. Z'avez qu'à rester ici je vais porter le gamin à Hugues avant que v'le tuyez, continua Mustang de façon blasée.**

**- Ouais c'est ça. Fais-toi le patron pour moi tu veux, lui lança Envy alors qu'il emportait déjà le corps inerte d'Edward hors de la chambre.''**

Le blond se réveilla quelques instants plus tard, couché sur des draps propres qu'il ne reconnut pas. Ou était-il? Que s'était-il encore passé? Il remarqua soudain la présence de Mustang dans un coin de ce qui ressemblait à une chambre et tout lui revint en mémoire. Les autres étaient partis alors pourquoi restait-il avec lui? Il se prépara à s'éclipser, profitant du fait que Roy semblait assoupis lorsqu'un murmure l'arrêta. Incertain, il tourna la tête en direction de l'homme qui lui fit signe d'approcher. Edward ne bougea pas, allait-il remettre ça? Il ne le supporterait pas. Au lieu de quoi, Mustang s'approcha rapidement de lui; ce que vit alors Edward le paralysa.

Les yeux rougies, les lèvres gonflées, Roy tentait tant bien que mal de calmer les tremblements de ces mains visiblement il était en état de choc, pire, il semblait avoir pleurer pendant un long moment. Il marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de doucement céder aux larmes. D'amers sanglots s'échappaient quasi silencieusement de sa gorge et Edward fut tellement surpris qu'il l'accompagna jusqu'au lit en le forçant à s'asseoir, oubliant momentanément les malheurs qu'il lui avait fait vivre. Les paroles murmurées parvinrent enfin aux oreilles du blond qui ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il en comprit finalement le sens.

'' **Des caméras…il a mis des caméras partout dans la chambre pour s'assurer que je ne le trahirais pas à nouveau. Il ne supporte pas que quelqu'un soit cajolé, encore moins une…marchandise, dit Roy en butant sur le mot qui lui arrachant une grimace crispée. Edward je…je suis tellement désolé, continua Mustang en prenant doucement ces mains dans les siennes. Si tu savais combien je m'en veux…de te voir…ainsi…souillé par tous ces hommes je…je veux me racheter.**

**- Il est un peu tard pour ça Mustang, répondit Edward sans aucun reproche dans la voix, comment le pourrait-il alors qu'il avait agit ainsi pour sauver sa peau et sans doute la sienne aussi. **

**- Non, l'arrêta-t-il. Je…j'ai le moyen…je peux te faire sortir d'ici, murmura-t-il comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un ne les entende, et avec raison, si Hugues était assez tordu pour mettre des caméras dans la chambre de Mustang pour s'assurer de sa loyauté, il était sans doute capable de placer certains micros à travers le manoir.**

**- Quoi, s'étonna Edward. Depuis quand? Comment?**

**- Chut pas si fort, supplia Mustang en plaquant une main sur ses lèvres. On aura pas beaucoup de temps, Hugues est sortit pour une heure…peut-être deux mais je ne veux pas me fier à ça. C'est maintenant ou jamais Edward, insista l'homme en l'embrassant tendrement; un baiser de désespoir que le blond ne lui refusa pas.**

Il avait enfin sa chance, la possibilité de sortir de cet enfer pourri dans lequel il avait plongé plusieurs jours plus tôt. Mustang lui tendait cette perche et il hésitait. Pourquoi? Parce que ce sacrifice sonnait faux à ses oreilles? Parce que le prix à payer lui semblait soudain bien cher? Edward était pourtant loin d'être fou et il prit sa décision.

**- D'accord, lâcha-t-il. Je te suis, répondit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre le cœur battant la chamade.**

**- Attend, le retint Mustang; il le rejoint en trois pas avant de lui tendre un objet métallique que le jeune homme reconnut aussitôt comme étant un revolver. Au cas ou, insista-t-il avant de doucement ouvrir la porte qui, à son grand étonnement, ne grinça pas.''**

Ils longèrent prudemment le couloir qui menait à l'escalier principal, passant devant la porte de la chambre qu'ils avaient autrefois occupés et d'ou s'échappaient plusieurs exclamations qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Mustang aurait sourit si la situation n'avait pas été si décisive; tant mieux si ces trois-là étaient encore occupés, il n'aurait pas à se préoccuper d'eux pour la suite de son plan d'évasion. Edward le suivait comme son ombre, silencieux et soucieux. Son visage était crispé par le doute et Mustang ne pouvait lui en vouloir après tout, n'avait-il pas participer à ce viol collectif? Lui-même qui lui proposait de s'enfuir n'était-ce pas un peu louche?

Roy ne pouvait tout simplement pas prendre le temps de tout expliquer à Edward; Maes qui lui avait forcé la main, la menace sur sa propre vie, l'idée de l'orgie, captée par les caméras du patron et qui lui donnerait enfin la couverture dont il avait besoin, son désarrois face à la situation, son désir de se racheter, sa peur d'être rejeté. Non Mustang n'avait décidément pas le temps pour ça mais il avait cru comprendre qu'Edward lui pardonnait ces fautes car ne le suivait-il pas aveuglement dans cette maison alors qu'il aurait très bien pu le trahir en le jetant dans les bras de Hugues? Mais Roy avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il ne pourrait désormais plus affronter la vie de la même façon depuis qu'Edward était apparut dans son lit.

Par chance, aucun domestique ne semblait errer dans les couloirs du premier étage aussi leur fut-il plus facile d'accéder à la porte. Trop facile peut-être pensèrent les deux hommes mais ils ne pouvaient maintenant plus reculer. Dans son empressement à quitter le manoir qui avait si longtemps hanté ces mauvais rêves, Mustang eut tout de même la lucidité de ne pas emprunter la porte principale aussi, dirigea-t-il Edward vers une porte secondaire qui donnait directement à l'extérieur de la propriété.

Le soleil embrassait l'horizon, colorant le ciel d'un orange brûlé au-dessus duquel quelque touche de pourpre rosé s'estompait déjà sur les rares nuages. La lumière du coucher du soleil éblouit Edward pendant quelques instants, il n'y crut pas. Était-il vraiment dehors? Loin de ces murs ou résidait toute cette perversion de la chair, cette domination écrasante, ce pouvoir vaniteux qui caractérisaient ces hommes qu'il quittait enfin, sans regret ni émotion aucune.

C'est lorsqu'ils franchirent le portail du manoir que le blond réalisa enfin. Il était libre, enfin. Une question demeurait pourtant. Que faire de Mustang? Lui n'avait sans doute plus de famille à l'heure qu'il était alors qu'Edward avait son frère à rejoindre à la maison. Il ne pouvait tout simplement rentrer avec l'un de ces ravisseurs, c'était complètement inconcevable! Pourtant, un regard à Mustang suffit au jeune homme. Oui, il l'avait tendrement aimé, malgré les autres hommes du manoir, malgré Hugues et ces secrets, malgré les enchères et la rencontre de son père, son meurtre, son retour, son viol…Oui, toutes ces choses perdaient soudainement leur sens lorsque le blond posait les yeux sur l'homme qu'il avait aimé

Edward ne mit qu'un instant à prendre sa décision, entraînant Mustang à couvert, entre les arbres qui bordaient depuis des années l'allée du manoir, il le fit asseoir, fouillant discrètement sous sa ceinture, et balaya d'un geste apaisant l'inquiétude qu'il sentait naître dans le cœur de l'homme. Il l'embrassa tendrement, des larmes roulant sur ses joues et, alors que Roy tentait de les essuyer du revers de ses doigts avec un faible sourire, le blond tendit le bras.

POW

La détonation retentit longuement dans l'air épais du soir. Edward jeta l'arme au bout de ses bras, il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas suffisamment loin du manoir pour que les hommes à l'intérieur n'est pas entendu le coup de feu mais il ne se résignait toutefois pas à abandonner Roy à son triste sort. Il avait été son sauveur, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu enfin quitter cet enfer mais une voix au fond de son cœur lui avait soufflé qu'il ne pourrait plus faire confiance à personne, pas même à cet homme qu'il avait tant aimé et qu'il venait d'abattre de sang-froid.

Ce geste, c'était son hymne à l'amour, sa façon de le remercier mais surtout, c'était son aide à l'ascension de la liberté. Sa liberté à lui mais aussi, celle de son amant car Edward ne le savait que trop bien, Roy Mustang ne pouvait désormais trouver la paix que dans la mort et c'était ce service qu'il venait de lui rendre. Courant sur le chemin, en sens inverse de celui qu'il avait emprunté à peine deux semaines plus tôt, Edward Elric ne regarda pas derrière lui, les démons qui avaient hantés ces nuits ne resteraient que de mauvais rêves. Il irait de l'avant, il marcherait vers sa libération, sa réadaptation. Il marchait maintenant sur le chemin de la vie.


End file.
